


My fiance is my teacher

by Jaeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 31,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeyong/pseuds/Jaeyong
Summary: His family is weird. They are avoiding to have much contact with him. Fairley speaking when he was little he was raised more by his older brother then his parents.Especially since they are rarely at home. Always saying that they have more important things to do.Also the life at school isn't any better. He's shy and with barely any friends. His only friends are Ten and Jungwoo.Also because of his shyness, the other students tend to be a little cruel. Screw that.He doesn't remember when he hadn't come home with bruises or a broken bone.But that is going to change when a new and misterios teacher would come at their school.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Enjoy!!!

"Hey. Wait for us", Ten shouted as he jumped over the staircase with Jungwoo beside him.

"Not fair Taeyong. You said that we will go to school togheter."Jungwoo said with a pout as he grabbed the brown haired male shoulders and shook him.

Taeyong laughed and he grabbed his friend wrist." First. Stop shaking me or I will throw up. And second. It's not my fault that you two are slow pokes. "he said and he stuck his tongue out before shoving Jungwoo away and he rushed outside, leaving behind only the dust who raised at the boy super speed..

Ten and Jungwoo looked at each other and laughed before they super speed outside as well to see Taeyong already in the limo.

"You are a cheater", Ten said as he climbed in the car as well with Jungwoo.

"How I am a cheater", He said with an innocent look.

"You know that your speed is your forte and you still use it against us."

"Not my fault that you two are slow pokes", He said again and made sign the driver to drive away from the huge mansion.

"I can't wait to see everyone faces when we annoce your engagement with Jaehyun", Jungwoo said as he jumped in the seat.  
And looking at Ten he saw that the other vampire was as happy as him.

"What? No" Taeyong said ruining his friends happiness. "We are not going to tell anyone."

"But..."

"No Ten. I don't how it's was years ago. But now it's illegal for a teacher to marry or be engaged with a student. I don't want for the school to know this. They could fire or worse put Jaehyun in prison."

"Psh. It's not it would matter to him and he can always escape"

"I know. But my answer is still no. It's worse enough that my family knows about it."

Ten and Jungwoo nodded promising Taeyong that they would not say anything.

Taeyong nodded and he leaned against the limo chair.

Now you all expected that this is everyday life. That even since he was little he lived in a huge mansion and that he was drove to school or anywhere else in a huge white luxurious limo. But you are wrong. His life wasn't like that in the beginning.

**One year ago.**

Taeyong, a 17 year old boy, only wished one thing in his life. And that's is love. Yes. His older brother is loving him. After all Johnny had raised him since he was born. But that was different. Now his brother is focused with college and he barely have time for him.

And he didn't bother to even think at his parents. They were never there for him or Johnny. Always leaving for days or weeks. The two brothers were left alone or at their aunt, who wasn't any better. They always said that they have important things to do. Taeyong doesn't know what the "important work is". On the other hand Johnny does. But he refuse to be part of it.

That's why he moved from the house, leaving Taeyong completely alone.

At high-school is not better. He's a shy type who likes to be alone and he walks through the hallway with his hood on to hide his face. And because of that he attracts a lot of bullyes.

He wishes that he had the strength to fight back. But unfortunately he's skinny and powerlessness.

Right now Taeyong was walking through the school hallway towards his first class, history. He was holding his bag straps hard, and like always his hood was on, covering his face.

He was a few feet away from the classroom when his hope that he would get there without problems was ruined.  
The boy was grabbed by his hood and he was slammed against the wall.  
"Hey faggot"

Taeyong cursed mentally. Of course he was him. The name is Josh. An American transfere and the biggest bully ever. The reason of why he was not expelled, is because he's family is very rich.

"What do you want Josh", he said with an annoying sigh, trying to hide his fear and anxieties.

"Did you do my homework?"

"No. I was busy with mine. You should stop being a brainless frog and start to study."

"Why you little"

Taeyong closed his eyes when he saw the bully raising his fist to hit him. Seconds later he opened his eyes when he felt not pain to see the bully fist stopped by a small hand.

The boy looked to see Ten beside him who looked pissed. "I will not do that if I was in your place"

Josh tried to free his hand but that resulted in only Ten hold tightening.  
And Taeyong could swear that he heard the bone cracking.

Ten let go the boy when that one moved away from Taeyong. After the nuisance had left he turned to his friend. "Are you alright Taeyongie"

Taeyong looked at Ten and he smiled."Yes. Thank you Ten."

Ten smiled brightly and he wrapped his arm around the brunette shoulders. "No need. I already said and that me and Jungwoo, we will protect you and we mean it. Speaking off him. Lets go. He's waiting for us in the classroom.

Taeyong nodded and he walked with his friend.

Chittaphon or Ten, how he likes to be called, togheter with Jungwoo are his friends since freshman year. He had found them strange at the beginning. I mean what normal 15, skinny guy can sent a muscled older boy in a wall who's at least one meter behind, with one punch?

Still, despite that he was greatfull that he got them to protect his sorry ass. Until now Johnny was the only one who protested him...

Taeyong shook his head. Strange or not Ten and Jungwoo are his friends and nothing and no one would not change that.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

"Really Mark. I will be late. Let go", Jaehyun said as he was trying to pry his younger brother arms from him. He cursed mentally at the fact that his little brother forte is super strength.

"Noooo. Why you have to go and teach all the time and you are not listening to me and Yuta. Spending time through mortal all the time sucks."

"Yuta and occasionally Haechan does the same thing"

"Yeah. Because they search rough vampires."

"You would know why I do that, if you wouldn't stay closed in this mansion 24/7."

"Yeah.. Well I like to be stuck here."

"And I like to teach. Now can you let go. I'm really going to be late"

Mark snorted. "No you won't. You can super speed yourself there or teleport yourself."

"You know that we can't use our powers like this."

"Tell Ten and Jungwoo that. They are the one who like to use their strength to beat up mortals"

"I'm sure that they have their motives. Now would you let go"

"Fine", Mark grumbled and he let go of hie older brother.

"Thank you", Jaehyun told him with a smile before he walked out from the mansion. Looking at his watch he cursed.  
He literally got 5 minutes to be in time and the school is at least ten miles distance.

He doesn't like it but he got no other choice. He closed his eyes and with a woosh he disappeared and appeared 3 minutes later in front of the school. He's greatfull that super speed is one his forte abbilty. Along with many others.

You see. When awaken or born a vampire got a forte power with them. Super speed. Super strength. Teleportation, Telekinesis or Mind Control, and so on  
Being pureblood, noble or a human turned vampire, you have one power. And along the years with a lot of training you open more and more powers that you need to control. If you don't then you risk to hurt yourself and the other around you.


	2. Chapter 2

"I heard that our history teacher had left."

"Yeah. Me took. I wonder whos going to be our teacher now."

"I hope that it would be someone young"

"And beautiful"

Taeyong was in the back of the class, where he always stay. His hood was still on and his arms and head were resting on the table. He was hearing the other kids talking about their old and soon to be a new teacher. But he doesn't care.

For him all teachers are the same. Rude. And they don't care if something had happened as long as its not in their classes.

On the other hand Ten and Jungwoo looked at each other smiling. Compared to the others, they know who their teacher would be.  
Especially since a couple of days ago Jaehyun said that their school was asking for a new history teacher and that he aplyed.

For them. It's a good thing that their clan leader would be their teacher. And if they got bored, they can alway go in his office to bother him.

Soon enough the bell was heard and the kids started to be even more excited knowing that any second their teacher would walk in.

Two minutes later the door opened and Jaehyun walked in with a smile. Immediately the girls gasped and cooed without any shame.  
Jaehyun was already used with it, so he just smiled and made a sign for them to be quite.

"Hello class. My name is Jung Jaehyun and from no one I will be your history teacher. I may looking young. But let me tell you something. This is not the first time I teach. And I will not tolerate gossip, cheating, fighting or anything. I'm a fair teacher and I will note you based on your knowledge. Nothing less and nothing more. I made myself understand? "

A core of voices calling" Yes sir", was immediately heard.

"Good. Now because it's my first day here I want for someone to tell me what was the last lesson that you have been taught."

A few kids raised their hands and Jaehyun looked around thinking whom shall he pick. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a student, probably sleeping in his class.

He crossed his arms and he walked between the seats and stopped in front of the specif seat and he cleared his throat.

Taeyong hadn't bothered to rise his head when he heard the teacher entering and speaking. He also heard his footsteps, but he didn't know that he stopped in front of him. Only when he heard him clearing his throat he knew that..

The boy sighed and he lifted his head and he looked at the man. Indeed the man was looking young and he was bold to assume that a little atractive as well. But he's not going to admit that. Especially since it's wrong for a student to fall for a teacher.

"Good. You woke up. Now can you answer my question? Shall I repet it considering that you were sleeping?" he asked unplesed.

"I wasn't sleeping", he snapped without bothering to apologize. "And I heard the fucking question. And the answer is Prehistoric and Gojoseon Period."

The other students gasped as they heard how the hoody boy talked with their teacher and Ten and Jungwoo gave themselves worried glances. 

"Prehistoric and Gojoseon Period. And interesting leason. Tell me three types of education in that time" 

"Hunting, Fishing and Combat" Even though he always stay with his head on the table at all classes, that doesn't mean that he doesn't pay attention or study. 

"That's correct. For now I will let you off because it's my first day. But next time I catch you sleeping I will sent you to detention" 

"Whatever. And I wasn't sleeping", he mumbled and he leaned on one elbow on the table, looking at the book cover. 

Jaehyun sighed and he walked back in front of the class. 

All the class had consisted in question about their last lesson and Jaehyun was admitting that he was very pleased that his students had answered correctly at them.

When the bell ring, signaling the end of the class, Taeyong was the first one who stood up to leave, followed by his friends.

"You. Wait a minute" Jaehyun said as he pointed at the boy. 

Ten and Jungwoo stopped as well. It's not that they don't trust Jaehyun. Because they do. But they want for Taeyong to feel safe. 

"You all can go. You two as well" Jaehyun said poiting to Ten and Jungwoo. But they didn't move. 

"Go guys. Ten. We will see each in the math and Jungwoo at lunch"   
He told their friends and with one more look they left. 

"They are your friends?" Jaehyun asked once everyone, except for him and Taeyong, had left. 

"Yeah. So what?". 

"Nothing. They are good kids." 

"Phs. How can you know that when it's the first time you are here." 

"I can tell by the fact that they didn't wanted to leave without you. So.. What is your name" 

"Taeyong", 

"Taeyong. A magnificent name. I heard some teachers saying that you are a student problem, when I got here this morning. Or more like he accidentally heard because of his enchaced hearing when he walked towards the classroom 

Taeyong snorted and he stuck his hands in his pocket. "So what. Its not your problem" 

" Well at other schools I taught, I had other students problem. And they weren't like that because they were mean kids. But because they had family problems or they were bullied and so on. If you are the same you can come and talk with me." 

"Yeah. No thank you. One you are history teacher, not a psychology one. And two. I have no problems. Can I leave now." 

Jaehyun nodded and Taeyong walked out from the classroom, slamming the door close. 

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

"Haechan. Mark!!!" Yuta shouted as he bursted in Haechan room. "What are you doing?" 

"Isn't it obvious hyung? We are playing games" Mark said without looking from the screen. 

The older vampire groaned and he closed the tv earning a Hey from the two young vampires. 

"You were supposed to be in the study room half an hour ago." 

Because Haechan and Mark had refused to go at high school like Ten and Jungwoo, Jaehyun had asked one of his friends, Taeil, another pure blood who shares the same love as Jaehyun, to teach them at home. 

" Can we skip today? "Haechan asked 

"No. I have a mission and I want you two in the study room. If I will return and Taeil tell me that you didn't go, I will not hesitate to tell Jaehyun." 

"Fine"   
The boys grumbled and they stood up and walked towards the study room.

"I always wanted to ask you", Mark told Haechan as they walked togheter. "Why is your brother so eager all the time to get the mission?" 

"Besides taking down rough vampire? Because he likes.. No loves the man who give him the mission and information. He meet him all the time in the same place." 

"Have you meet him when you went with him" 

"Yeah. A couple of times. He's a cool guy. But he alway refuse Yuta love." 

"Ah. Why?" 

"Because Yuta is a noble. And him is a human turned vampire" 


	3. Clan Leaders and Members

P

Taeyong (Human and later human turned vampire, Jaehyun clan and Jaehyun fiance) 

Taeil (Pure blood and leader of his own clan) 

Johnny (Human and later human turned vampire and Taeyong brother. Part of Taeil clan.) 

Yuta (Noble part of Jaehyun clan) 

Kun (Pure blood and leader of his clan) 

Doyoung (Pure blood. Taeil brother. Part of Taeil clan) 

Ten (Noble part of Jaehyun clan) 

Jaehyun (Pure Blood and leader of his clan) 

Winwin (Human turned vampire and part of Kun clan) 

Jungwoo (Noble and part of Jaehyun clan) 

Lucas (Noble and part of Kun clan) 

Mark (Pure blood and Jaehyun brother and part of his clan) 

Xiojun (Noble and part of Kun clan) 

Hendery (Noble and part of Kun clan) 

Renjun (Human turned vampire and plan of Kun clan) 

Jeno(Noble and part of Taeil clan) 

Haechan (Noble and part of Jaehyun clan and Yuta half brother) 

Jaemin (Noble and part of Taeil clan) 

YangYang (Pure blood and Kun brother and part of his clan) 

Chenle(Noble and part of Kun clan) 

Jisung (Human turned vampire and part of Taeil clan) 


	4. Chapter 4

Human turned vampire. By most of the vampire clans this are the one who are classified as the lowest by the vampire clans. And some of them are not even accepted in one. Thus making them find a way to survive alone.

Of course not all clans are like that. There are one who are kind enough to offer them a place in their clan as well with the promise that they would not be treated like dirt.

Winwin is one of that people. He was turned in a Vampire by an unknown one when he was little and he had the luck to be found by Kun, a kind pureblood, leader of his own clan, and taken in. And later another boy was found by Kun and took in. Renjun. The little boy, was terrified at the beginning. 

But Winwin had reassured that there was nothing to be afraid off. That all the people there are good people. 

The boy was brought from his thoughts by a gush of wind that had raised the dust from the ground and brushed his hair. 

The boy looked to see Yuta and he did not let him say anything before he handed him the golden folder.   
"This are the necessary information and the rough vampire that you need to take down" 

Yuta smiled and he took the folder. "Thank you. Wanna hang out after I finsh?" 

"This mission would take you almost all day" 

"Then come with me." 

"You are not the only whom I need to deliver missions", he said as he hold up a few more golden folder. 

Before Yuta can say anything Winwin had disappeared in a cloud of red dust. He had teleported away. 

Yuta sighed and he opened the folder before he looked at the mission. 

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

"Human turned vampire?" Mark asked incredulously. He had heard about them. And no. He doesn't have anything against them. He was just surprised. Not many humans get to survive the transmission. Mostly because it's extremely painful. If what Haechan said its true, then he was admiring that person because he was strong enough to survive. 

"Yeah. Yuta had told me about it a while ago.. Though not many things. Just that it had happened when Winwin, that's his name, was a child and he was taken by Kun and his clan. 

" Wow"was all Mark could say as both of them entered in the study room. 

"You are late", Taeil said as he tapped his foot impatiently making the two boys cringe. 

"Sorry. We lost the notion of time" Mark said. 

The pureblood narrowed his eyes and after a while he sighed. "Alright. Come. We have a lot to do today" 

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

"Enter" Jaehyun said when he heard a knock at his door..   
The door opened and Ten walked in. 

"What are you doing here Ten. Shouldn't you be in the math with Taeyong." 

"The break is not over yet. We still have a couple of more minutes. And I wanted to ask you something" 

"What did you talked with Taeyong?" 

"I just wanted to know if he got some problems at home or something. You know that I worked with more problem kids who had problems home at school" 

"Yes. Yes. I know", He said as he waved his hand. "And it's not my place to say this. But I tell you only this. You can say that he got that." 

"That's something to be expected. Say. He's the one you and Jungwoo befriended from your freshman year" 

"Yeah." 

"And he knows...." 

"About us being vampire or that me and Jungwoo are technically 50 and not 17. No. He doesn't know. Or else he would have ran away eating the ground. Plus you know that now mortals only think of us as superstition or mith. Nothing more." 

Jaehyun nodded and soon the bell was heard." Well that's my cue to leave ", Ten said and he walked out from the office and in the math class. 

Fortunately he got there before the teacher arrived and he sat down beside Taeyong who was in the same position like in the previous class. 

"Hey. Tae. After school do you want us three to hang at your house." 

"Yeah. Sure." 

He doesn't need to worry about telling his parents because they are not home. They have been gone for a week by now. No surprise. Sometimes they are gone for months as well. And his older brother had moved away. So he got the house only for himself. And he hate it. 

The class had passed faster then he had expected and except that next time they would have a pop quiz, nothing new had happened in the class. 

Now he got PE and after that lunch. But because he's not fun of that class he walked in the library. There where he stay all the time in that class. At least after lunch he would have one more class and then home. 

Taeyong walked through the shelves searching for something to entertain him for one hour. He frowned a little when he had found a book that he hadn't see before. He took it out and he saw that it's was about supernatural creatures. He shuggred. It's was looking interesting. 

He walked at a table with a book and he sat down before he opened it and he started to read. The first chapter was about the ghosts. 

When he heard the bell signaling the start of PE hour Taeyong was at the thrid chapter. Vampires. 

He would have lied if he would say that it's wasn't fascinating. Vampires are immortal creatures and no matter how hold they are they would always look young. 

They have super strength, super speed, super hearing,mind control, telekinesis, they can teleport, they can fly or levitate and many things that fascinated him. 

But despite the great things, he read that they have their weaknesses as well. Garlic, mirrors, sunlight, bloodlust.... 

"What are you doing here?" 

Taeyong flinched when he heard a voice behind him. He was so focused on the book that he didn't heard someone sneaking behind him. Turning around he saw his history teacher.

"Dont you have a class.".. 

"So what if I do" he grumbled as he focused back on the book. 

Jaehyun narrowed his eyes and when he looked at the book he was surprised to see what the boy was reading about. "Vampires huh?" 

"Yeah. They are great. Shame that they have their weaknesses." 

"You know." Jaehyun grabbed a chair and he sat down beside Taeyong. " What is writing there it's not true. Vampire are not destroyed by sun. They are not affected by garlic and they definitely can see their reflection in the mirror. They can be destroyed only by specific weapons that are possed by vampire hunters, pure bloods and nobles. "

" How do you know? "

" Know what? "

" How do you know so much about vampires? "Taeyong asked as he looked in the teacher eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Rough vampires. No matter how much you wish to not exist, that is not going to happen.

This vampires are the one who had gave up to their teaching and decided to attack people and drain them of blood as they everytime they want. Of course most of them are the one who were once human and were turned in vampire. The one without clan. The one who were taught what is good and what is bad.

Thought, more rare, rough vampires are nobles as well.

Normally vampire only feed on human blood once per month. Even then, they do not attack humans. Now they have their stack with blood bags taken from blood banks.

And when they don't drink blood, they drink a special wild fruit tea who works as substitute. And if that doesn't help, then tomato juice.

Yuta sighed when he saw a man walking with a woman. Or more like him walking and her wobbling beside him. He knew that the poor woman was being mind controlled by the vampire to follow him.

He pulled out his gun and checked the silver blood bullets. He didn't bothered to approach to much. His eyesight was good. He pointed the gun at the man head from where he was and pressed the trigger.

Bang!!

The loud noise was heard and immediately the vampire turned in ash on the ground. The noble used his superspeed and stopped in front of the confused woman.  
"Sleep", he said as he touched her forehead.

He helped her on the ground before he walked away.  
"One down. Nine to go", he said as he looked on the paper.

Yuta speed away towards his next destination. When he got there heard a bang and the vampire that he was supposed to kill was dead.

"Ahh. That was your pray. My mistake".

Yuta groaned when he heard the annoying voice and when he turned around he faced the noble who like to annoy him endlessly.

"You", he said through gritted teeths.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

"How do you know so much about vampires?" Taeyong asked as he looked in his teacher eyes.

 _Well shit,_ Jaehyun thought as he heard the boy question and his brain was working in finding an explanation.  
His eyes landed on the book and he got an idea.

" When I was younger I used to read different supernatural books and there was one about vampires. The book I read was pretty old and I think that what is written there is true. About how you can kill a vampire and how the others methods are not true."

Well it's was pretty lame explication. But it's was that or telling the boy that he is a over 2000 vampire. And that's a big no no.

" There was other things written there? "Taeyong asked very curious.

" Ahh. Yeah. Many things. "

" Do you still have the book?"

 _Well shit,_ Jaehyun though again. It's was surprising. The boy was acting much different now then how he did it in the class.

The pureblood frowned a little when he saw something in the boy eyes. Something that he had never thought that he would ever saw at someone since ten years ago.

"Ahh. Excuse me. Are you alright teacher?" Taeyong asked as he waved one hand in front of the man face.

Jaehyun blinked a couple and he kicked himself for zooming out. "Ahh. Yes. Sorry. I was thinking about the book. I think I still have it. It must be lost my library. But again. I could have lost it forever. I mean I was ten or eleven when I had it."

Or more like it never existed.

"Can you try and find it by the end of this week?"

"Excuse me?"

Taeyong took that words as something bad. He thought that he had overstepped his boundaries by asking that from his teacher and he looked down. "Sorry. I must go. The class is almost over and I need to meet my friends for lunch", he said as he closed the book and he stood up ready to leave.

But before he could do that Jaehyun grabbed the boy hand and when he felt him flinch he let go. "Sorry. Also it's OK. I can try and find it. But I can't promise anything."

Taeyong smiled and he bowed to his teacher. "Thank you teacher", he said before leaving.

"What I got myself into", Jaehyun asked himself and he rubbed his eyes. Though he couldn't help but think at the small light from the boys eyes. The light that was turning his beautiful brown eyes in a shade of blue for a second when he looked at him.

Taeyong walked out from the library when he heard the bell and towards the lunchroom where he meet his friends.

"So. How was the PE class", Jungwoo asked earing roll of eyes from his friends. "Yeah. Yeah. I know. Stupid question"

The three boys grabbed their food and sat down at an empty table.

"But seriously. Are you not afraid that you would not finsh the year if you still not go?" Ten asked

" Well I did it when I was in the first and second year. Why not? Though it's was suspicious how I did it I do not complain"

Ten and Jungwoo send themselves small grins. Well that was their doings. They mien controlled the PE teacher to grade Taeyong and pass him the class.

"Well I don't care so much about it anyway. By the way. I was in the library insted" His words had earned him an "Of course", from Ten and Jungwoo and the kicked them under table. "Like I said. I was in the library and I had the most strange, in a good way, I think, encounter."

"What happened?" Ten asked.

"I was reading a book about myths when the history teacher, Jaehyun walked in and we started to talk, apparently about vampires."

"Seriously", Ten and Jungwoo said shocked. That had never happened before. Jaehyun wouldn't have spoken about vampires with a mortal.

"Yeah. And he said that by the end of this week he would probably bring me a book that he used to read when he was younger."

"Wow. That's great. I think", Jungwoo said.

The three boys continued to talk as they eaten.

The school day had passed away as fast as possible and the students ran away from school happy to be free.

"So. Are you two coming at my house? *Taeyong asked his friends.

" Sure. Let's go"

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

After he had finshed with his business Jaehyun had walked away from the school and after he looked around making sure that no mortal was around he used his speed to get home.

When he arrived he saw that Mark and Haechan where on the couch looking at the tv.

"Where's Yuta?" He asked as he looked around.

"He didn't come home yet. He went out hunting. Say hyung. Weren't you who said to not use out powers if not necessary. You just used yours to get back home. Had the school been that bad", Mark asked with a grin.

"I think I found him. I think I found my mate", Jaehyun said making the younger boys gasp. 

**AN//:Even though I use the word mate, this is not going to be omega verse or anything. Vampires would address like this to the one who they meant to be. And also no mpreg either. Not my thing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN//:This chapter would mostly consist of flashbacks. Also for one who think that this story is boring. Bear with me. It would get more interesting in the future.**

**_Flashback 10 years ago_ **

_Jaehyun was walking around the town. He needed a little escape for his life at the mansion. His parents are still trying to control his life and his little brother was driving him crazy. At least he would escape from one thing in a couple of weeks. And that are his parents who had only come for a visit._

_Right now he was just enjoying the fresh air and the peace and quiet. He walked in a close by park and he sat down on the bench before he closed his eyes._

_Jaehyun was disturbed from his relaxation when he heard a thud close by him. When he opened his eyes he saw a boy with brown hair, not older then probably 7 on the ground._

_The boy huffed as he sat raised in sitting position to dust his clothes and winced when he saw the blood from his elbows and knee._

_Lucky Jaehyun was a pureblood able to control himself at the smell of the blood. And yet he still found himself approaching the boy._

_"Are you alright?" he asked as he crunched in front of him. The boy eyes snapped up and was about to stand up and dash away. He would not blame him. He was a stranger after all._

_"Don't worry", he said as he raised one hand in surrender. "I'm not going to harm you."_

_"Oh. Alright", the child said in a small voice and he relaxed a little._

_"Are you alright?" Jaehyun asked again. "What happened?"_

_"I was playing with my brother and I stumbled and falled down."_

_"And where's your brother?"_

_"Around. We were playing tag. And I run faster then him."_

_"I can see. But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't be careful"_

_"Yeah I know. My brother always say that"_

_Jaehyun found himself chuckling. He looked down at the child small wounds and he brushed his hand a little over them, making them disappear._

_"Wow. Are you a wizard?" the child asked shocked but intrigued as well. He was amazed and not scared._

_"You can say that", Jaehyun said and he took out a tissue and he wiped the blood away. "Done. All new"_

_"Thank you mister"_

_"No need" he said with a smile and when he looked at the boy eyes he was shocked to see them turn blue for a second._

_"Taeyong", both Jaehyun and the child looked from where the voice was coming to see another child a little older._

_"That's my brother Johnny.. I need to go. By mister wizard" the boy called Taeyong said as he stood up and ran to his brother._

**_End of flashback. Present time_ **

Now that he remembered. The child that he meet ten years ago did have the same name as his student. Who would have thought.

"Hyung. Are you for real now? Did you find your mate?"Mark asked.

" Yeah. After ten years I did found him again "

" So... "Haechan said." What kind of vampire is he? "

Ah yes. Normally vampires mates are still vampire. For a pureblood is another one pure or a noble. For noble is pure blood another noble or in rare cases a human turned vampire..

" He's not vampire. He's human"

And before he could hear the two boys exploding with questions or remarks he used his speed and appeared in his room.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ ❤️ ❤️

Yuta smashed the door close as he walked in the mansion a couple of hours later and he grumbled angry and annoyed.

_**Flashback a few hours ago** _

_"You", Yuta said through gritted teeths as he looked at the vampire._

_In front of him was a vampire, a noble, one that was the same age as Mark and Haechan. His name was Hendery and he is one of Kun clan._

_Now don't think that their clans do not understand each other. Because it's wrong. Kun, Taeil and Jaehyun clans have a very tight bond with each other. The problem is that this little noble togheter with an specific pure blood. Cough YangYang cough, Kun younger brother. Like to annoy the vampire from other clans. Sometimes from their own clan as well._

_"What are you doing here Hendery?"_

_"Doing your job appropriately. And I'm way better then you"_

_"Why you little shit", Yuta was about to lose control and beat the shit out of the annoying vampire. But he remembered that that can affect the bond between their clans._

_"Don't you have anything else to do?"_

_"Nope", Hendery said as he waved his gun around. He wonders from where he got it. He's to young to have one. He didn't have Haechan one, even though his little brother usually come with him._

_"Tell you something" Hendery said. "Why don't we race to see which one kills most roughs."_

_"Do you think that this is a game?"_

_"Sort of. Yeah. If we need to get rid the world of this abomination why can't we have a little fun as well?"_

_"Listen here"_

_Before Yuta can say anything black dust appeared behind Hendery followed by Kun._

_"Hendery. What are you doing here. I thought that you were supposed to be in the study room"_

_"Ahh. But it's boring there. I wanted to have some fun".._

_"This is not a game Hendery. And where did you get the gun?"_

_"From Lucas when he wasn't looking. It's not like he needs to haunt today."_

_"No. He doesn't. Because it's Yuta day. We talked about. We haunt one per week and don't interfere with the other clan day."_

_"Fine", the boy grumbled and he put his gun in the belt._

_"I apologize for his behavior", Kun told Yuta before he grabbed Hendery and he teleported away._

**_End of flashback_ **

Even though he hadn't been disturbed all day, Yuta had still been annoyed pretty much all day... He rubbed his eyes and he walked in his room to calm down and hope that the next week his haunt would not be distributed by any annoying vampire.


	7. Chapter 7

**For the one that celebrate Easter like me right now I wish you and happy Easter.**   
**And this is my present for you**

The next day at school half of it had gone partially well. At least Taeyong hadn't been bothered by Josh and his gang anymore. So that was a plus

Apparently he had thought that to soon. Because after he walked out from the science class, the one that he got alone, without his friends, he felt that someone had grabbed him by his bag straps.

Taeyong groaned when he realized that the one who grabbed him was Josh and he winced in pain when he was smashed against the lockers.

"Look. You are alone now. No friends that can protect you", he said with a smirk..

Taeyong gritted his teeths. He could swear that he can feel blood pouring from his back. Apparently the locker had cut through his back.

"Do you listen to me", The bully said and he smashed Taeyong against them again.

"No. I don't speak the alien language."

"You shit", he said before he punched the boy in the face and hell its hurt like hell. His bottom lip was split now.

"Do it again. I dare you", Taeyong opened his eyes that he didn't even knew that they were close, when he heard a growl and he looked to see Ten and Jungwoo.

"Of course. The bodyguards are back. You are to week to protect yourself and you got them to do it for you. Pathetic"

The two boys eyes darkened and Jungwoo lunged at the bully. He punched him in the stomach and like the last time he saw that, the bully was thrown a couple of meters away.

Ten was about to go to him as well, but the bully stood up immediately and he ran away holding his stomach.

Taeyong moved away from the lockers and he smiled at his friends. "Thank you guys"

The two were about to say something when they feel it. The blood. Their eyes widened as their covered their mouth. They are still young and the fact that the day of the month when they can drink human blood is approaching doesn't help them so much.

Both Ten and Jungwoo regret this. But it's was better then to hurt their friend. So with in apologetic look on both of boys, they ran away from Taeyong.

On the other hand Taeyong didn't knew what was going on. He saw their looks. But he couldn't understand. He sighed. Well it's was to good to be true. He had expected that at some point Ten and Jungwoo would get tired of him and they would abandon him.

Ignoring both the pain in his back and the fact that he still got two more classes, Taeyong walked out from the school.

Taeyong was looking down as he was walking through the streets. So he didn't saw a person in front of him until he didn't walked in it.

"Wah" The person said and he grabbed Taeyong shoulders when he walked in him. "Taeyong? What are you doing here?"

The said boy looked up when he recognized the voice and he saw that the person was his older brother Johnny.   
"Not your business" he said ready to walk away. But the firm hold of his brother was stopping him.

"Is that blood on your lip?" Johnny lifted Taeyong head and he looked at his face. And then he spotted some red stains on his jacket as well and his eyes widened. "What happened."

"Like I said. Not any of your business."

"I'm your older brother. It's my business."

Taeyong snorted. "My older brother? Yeah. Right. You stopped being that when you moved from the house and you let me alone."

" I didn't wanted to do that. I...."

"Saved it. No explanation would make me forgive you"

Johnny sighed. "Alright. You don't need to forgive me or talk with me. But come to my apartment and let me look at your back."

Johnny removed his hands from his little brother let him to leave if he doesn't want to come with him. When Taeyong didn't moved from his spot he took it as sign that he would follow him.

Taeyong walked behind his brother towards his apartment, quietly. Soon enough they were there.

"Sat down on the couch and took out your jacket and shirt"

Taeyong did as he was said but he was still quite. It's was a little awkward. Johnny sucked in the breathe when he saw the cuts that were most likely made by a school locker and bully.

He grabbed the necessity and he sat down beside his brother. He cleaned his brother cuts with antiseptic and he apologized everytime he heard him wince. After that he wrapped some bandages around Taeyong body..

"I will need to wash this because they are stained with blood."

Johnny grabbed the shirt and jacket and he walked away without expecting any answer. He knew that he would get none.

When he returned from the loundry room several minutes later he was surprised to find Taeyong spralled on the couch asleep. He smiled a little and he walked to him. Hr brushed his fingers through his hair a couple of times before he grabbed a blanket and covered him.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

A couple of hours later after he had finshed his work had school Jaehyun had returned home where he talked with Ten and Jungwoo about what happened. Of course the boys didn't wanted to say anything about the bullying. It's not their story. But there wasn't any other explication to give about why there was blood coming from Taeyong.

Jaehyun had told them to stay home until the blood moon day would pass and he would keep and eye on Taeyong. Being a pureblood and very old he would not be affected as Ten and Jungwoo.

Now he was in his study. Writing on his laptop and printing the work out when he heard a knock at his door

"Open", he said and when the door opened Taeil walked in.

"Taeil. What gotten you here."

"Well I finshed the studies with Mark and Haechan and I wanted to see how are you. We didn't get to speak to much anymore."

"Yeah. I guess that this works are stopping us from talking to much."

"Is it true that you found your mate and he's human"

Jaehyun chuckled. "Its seems that Mark and Haechan had already filled you in. Yes. It's true. And no. He doesn't know it. He doesn't even know that vampire are real"..

"I figured. The only mortals that know this are the hunters."

Jaehyun nodded and he clicked one button letting the new page print out. Taeil took it out curiously and looked at it.

His eyes widened. He had thought that there were pop quizzes or the new lesson that he would teach at school. But not this.

" Jaehyun. Why are you writing and printing true information about us? About vampires?"


	8. Chapter 8

"It's nothing important. Just that making them in a book for the young vampires that don't know how to use their powers and everything", Jaehyun said as he grabbed the paper from the older pureblood.

"We both know that you are lying Jaehyun. You know that I can't be lied"

"You also can read minds and yet you still ask me."

"Its because your mind is blocked from my reach. Now tell me."

"Its nothing important."

"Lie."

Jaehyun groaned. From all the vampires that can have caught him with this, it's was supposed to be the one who cannot be lied to?

"Fine. I make a book so I can give it to Taeyong"

"The human? Are you insane? You can't trust a human with such information. What if he's hunter or son of hunters".

"Stop overeating dammit. Like I told you earlier. He thinks that vampires are just a mith and he doesn't smell as hunter. So drop it."..

"Fine. But if this turn to bites of ass. This is on you Jaehyun. Mark my words" After he said that Taeil left the room in anger.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Johnny knew that he should have go to his afternoon classes at the college. But he can't find himself leaving his little brother here. So he called in sick and walked in the kitchen to make something to eat. He can use a break from the stressful college.

He was focused on making the food that he didn't heard footsteps behind him. He didn't noticed the person until he didn't heard his voice.

"Why did you left?"

Johnny jumped not expecting to hear Taeyong voice, as he thought that he was still asleep.  
The older boy turned around to face Taeyong. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you left. Why you left the house and leave me alone?"

Johnny sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "Because our parents was trying to force me to do what they are doing. And I didn't wanted because that sounds crazy and they are crazy"

"Oh. So they are crazy but you still left me with them. Geez. Thank you"

Taeyong wondered what happened with the Johnny that he used to know. When they were much younger his older brother was alway there for him and very protective. But after he had left he had barely heard from him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't wanted to leave you. Just that I was so annoyed and angry at our parents and I didn't though straight and I left you there without wanting."

"Yeah. Right"

"I'm telling the truth. And if you want to. You can come and live with me from now one."

Well that took Taeyong by surprise. "I will have to think about it", he said before he turned around and walked back in the living room.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
"Are you sure that you are up to going to school now?" Johnny asked as he looked at Taeyong worried as he was preparing to go to school.

"Yes. It's doesn't even hurt anymore."

Well yeah. He was not in pain anymore. Just a little sore. And as much as he hates school. The last thing he wanted is to get in trouble for missing classes. No sir.

After he told Johnny goodbye he left the older apartment and started to make his way towards the high school. Johnny apartment was a little farther from school, then how his house is. But he had still managed to made it in time.

Taeyong looked around expecting to see his friends waiting for him. But there were nowhere to be seen. He sighed. Maybe he thought right when he said that they had gotten tired of him.

In the history class he ignored the teacher babbling about today lesson and he looked at the two empty seats. He stopped listening and he laid his head on the desk.  
He failed to see the look of concern that the teacher had gave him.

Later as he was walking through the hallways he was both shocked and surprised to see a girl appearing in front of him. He doesn't know her. Not even her name. But she had saw her around Josh a couple of times. Speaking about it. He was surprised that he hadn't spotted his bully today.

"How dare you?" she hissed making the boy even more confused.

"I don't even know what are you talking about Lady"

"Your friends were the one who injured by boyfriend and hes still the one who got suspended for a week."

Ahh. So that's explain why he hadn't saw him today.

"Well tell your boyfriend to be an fucking bully and maybe next time he won't be suspended anymore."

"Why you little" The girl grabbed Taeyong by his neck and he smashed him against a wall. He was surprised to see how strong the girl hold was. He moved his hands to pry her fingers away but apparently her hold was getting even more tight.

"Enough", a voice was heard and a hand grabbed the girl own. She turned her head and saw Jaehyun with his eyes glowing golden and his hold tightened against the girl arm when her eyes turned red.

"Haven't you heard me", he growled.

The girl growled as well and she let go of the boy neck before she turned around and left.

Taeyong gasped and he falled on the ground holding his neck and coughing.

Jaehyun looked away from the retreating noble to Taeyong. He crouched in front him. "Are you alright. Let me see."

The man moved the boy hand away gently to see the finger shapes on the boy neck and he hissed. "How much its hurts?"

"Not much", he said with raspy voice. Though he was lying. It's hurts like hell. Especially when talking.

"Maybe you should go home and rest. Or to doctor."

"I'm fine", Taeyong said as he stood up and he rubbed his neck. He was about to walk away but Jaehyun grabbed his wrist.

"Taeyong.."

"Let go. I don't know at what school you teached before. But here is forbidden for a teacher to be so touchy with an student" he said as he glared at the man.

Jaehyun sighed and he let go of the boy hand and watched him walk away. He had even forgotten about the book that he had made for him, that was in his office.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Today hadn't been his day at all. First he had woke up sore as hell. Then he had found out that his friends are not at school and most likely they abandoned him. Then a super strong woman had grabbed almost strangled him. And now he had needed to stay after class to help some teacher togheter with a couple of more students. Yeah. Definitely not his day.

By the time he had left outside was dark and cold... He would opted on waiting for the buss. But he doesn't know when it would come.. And he would probably freeze to death. So he decided to walk till Johnny apartment. No matter how scary its was. 

Taeyong put his hands in his pockets as he was walking through the dark and pretty much empty street. He looked around and he could find himself walking faster. He doesn't know why but he got a bad feeling about this. 

And he was right. Immediately he walked in alley that was serving as shortcut in front of him appeared a man with a crazy glint in his eyes. 

"What do we have here?", the man said as he licked his lips. 

Taeyong eyes widened and he turned around to walk away from the alley but immediately he turned the man was in front of him again. 

What? How did he moved so fast? 

The man lunged at the boy and he pinned him against the wall. Taeyong could feel himself shaking. Oh why he is so unlucky? 

"Hmm. You smell divine", he said as he pressed his face to the boy neck. 

The next thing Taeyong knew was a hot sharp pain in his neck. The man bited his neck... And.. And.. Was drinking his blood? 

Taeyong was trying to push the man away but he could feel how his strength was fading. His arms falled as his side and his vision was darkening. The last thing he felt before he lost his consciousness was that the man was removed form him. Then nothing. 

Jaehyun was walking home when he felt the smell of blood. And not any type of blood. But Taeyong one. So he immediately rushed from where the smell was coming to see a filthy rough drinking Taeyong blood. 

He immediately kicked the man away and he caught Taeyong before he can hit the floor. 

"Filthy rough", he hissed and he laid Taeyong on the ground. 

His eyes glowed golden and he kicked the rough again sending him to the ground. He grabbed the silver knife from his boot and was about to kill the man. 

But before he could do that an arrow flew beside him and it implanted in the rough chest, making him turn in ash. 

Jaehyun grabbed the arrow and he looked to see that the arrowhead was bloody silver. Looking up he saw a man and a female shadowed in dark. The female having a crossbow. 

"Hunters", he hissed. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Hunters", Jaehyun hissed as he looked at the two people that were cloaked in the darkness.

Hunters are humans who are born with a special blood. It's a legacy from grandfather to father to son. From grandmother to mother to daughter and so on..

Their blood are able to kill roughs like one of pureblood or noble one. But not only that. If strong they can kill nobles and purebloods as well. He's not fan of that.

With the corner of his eyes he saw Taeyong who was still uncouncious. At least he was still breathing. So that was a good thing. Hopefully that filth hadn't took to much from his blood.

When Jaehyun took a step towards the boy another arrow flew towards him. He jumped away from it. But. It's still manage to cut his forearm. He would not die. But it's still hurts like hell.

Not waiting anymore time he used his speed and grabbed Taeyong before he left that place towards his house.

He knew that Mark and Yuta would not exactly be pleased to have a mortal in their home. But he doesn't give a shit about it.

Soon enough he was home and he busted in the house with Taeyong in his arms, making all the vacant vampires to appear at the sudden noise.

Both Ten and Jungwoo gasped when they saw their friend. And Mark, Haechan and Yuta were more worried about the bleeding cut.

"What happened? And why did you have a mortal with you?" Yuta asked as he looked at Jaehyun arm. When he touched it the pureblood hissed and moved away.

"Rough and Hunters. Call Doyoung", He said before he disappeared in his room...

Yuta sighed. Well it's better to call him them XiaoJun. Doyoung sometimes come alone when called for his medical expertise. When XiaoJun is called Hendery and YangYang tag along. And he's not in the mood to deal with that two little devils.

Jaehyun walked in his room and he lowered Taeyong down on his bed gently. The boy moved a little and whimpered but he didn't woke up.

Jaehyun turned Taeyong head a little and he could see the two small holes made by that flith rough. He could feel anger inside him and right now he wished to go and exterminate them all.

The pureblood took a deep breath to calm down and he sat down on the bed edge and brushed his fingers through Taeyong hair softly.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Yuta had disappeared to make the call to Doyoung and Mark was pacing around the living room. He did not know what was stronger. His worry for his brother wound. Or the umplesant feeling that a mortal was in their house.

"Mark. Would you stop. Your pacing me is making me dizzy" Haechan said from where he was sitting on the couch. "You know that Jaehyun is going to be alright. He's probably one of the most powerful purebloods."

"Yeah. But I still don't like to have a mortal here."

Both Ten and Jungwoo rolled their eyes. "I don't see what is your problem with them. Yeah. I know. Hunters. But Taeyong is not like that." Ten said.

"How do you know that?"

" Because", Jungwoo said. "Taeyong is our friend from the freshman year. He's shy and barely can protect himself. He was abandoned by his brother and his parents. He's not bad.".

Well he doesn't know if abandoned is the right word. But it's kind of fit for Taeyong who said that his brother had left and his parents are barely home.

" That doesn't mean anything. I still don't like it. "

" Well it's not like he would stay to much. After Doyoung deals with him Jaehyun would take him back home. That's if he knew where he lives" Haechan said.

Ten nodded. "He's a teacher. There are documents with all students adress at school. And consider that Taeyong is his mate I don't doubt that he didn't looked over the files."

Though despite their conversations Mark still didn't stopped from pacing.

Haechan groaned annoyed and he stood up from the couch. He walked to Mark and grabbed the young pureblood and he put him on the couch." Sit. "

" Hey. I'm a pureblood. You are a noble. You can't tell me what to do".

"Fine. Fuck you then", The young noble said as he stood up and rushed to his room.

"Not cool Mark. Not cool", Jungwoo said desapointed. "You know that Haechan doesn't like when you pull rank like this. Especially since it's the youngest in this household.".

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Jaehyun stood up when he saw a blue flame and Doyoung appeared in his room. "Your teleportation skills are improving"

"Nice to see you too Jaehyun." Doyoung said and he looked at the person lying in Jaehyun bed. "Wow. My older brother didn't lied at all. Your mate is really human."

"Ah. So Taeil had told you" 

"I'm his brother. Of course he did. Though probably all the clan knew by now.. Anyway back to the most important thing. What happened"

"Taeyong was attacked by a rough. He bite him. And then hunters had come. They killed the rough and got me as well" he said and showed the pureblood his arm.

Doyoung frowned and he pressed the wound. "Good news. You would live. But really. This is not a major injury. You could have healed it yourself. You may not be a healer but you can still heal small injuries."

"I can't use my full powers."

"Ah.. To worried to focus. Huh?"

"You can say that."

"Alright. Sit", he said and when Jaehyun was sitting down he put his hand on his wound. When he removed it seconds later the cut was gone.

"Done. Now let's see to this boy."

Doyoung leaned over Taeyang and he pressed two fingers to his neck and moved them from there to his chest. "Alright. His breathing and pulse are a little faster. But that's because probably because of the scare and he didn't get to calm down properly. The rough didn't get to much from his blood. So you don't need to worry about blood loss. I can make his pulse and breathing steady, cure the bite and wipe his memory about the event. "

" Wow. You are very impressive. "

" I'm a 200 hundreds years old vampire who's pureblood. No need to be impressed "

The young pureblood put his hand back on Taeyong neck and he healed the wound. After that he calmed his pulse and breathing. And in the end he touched his forehead and deleted the attack. Ten minutes later he was finshed.  
" Alright. Everything is alright. You can take him home."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Yeah. Yeah", he said before he disappeared.

Jaehyun picked Taeyong up again and he disappeared from his room and appeared in Taeyong one from his house. After that he laid the boy down and he kissed his forehead. "See you Monday my precious angel.".

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Taeyong groaned when he woke up the next morning. He could feel that he was having a headache. He stood up and he rubbed his eyes. After that he blinked a couple of times when he saw that he was in his room. The last time he had checked he was at school helping some teachers.

The boy had saw a white ticket with the corner of his eyes and when he picked it up he saw a message.

" _You falled asleep at school and I felt obligated to bring you home."_

_Jaehyun_

In normal occasion he would be freaked out. But considering that Jaehyun is his teacher he doesn't need to worry of how he knows where he lives.

Taeyong had stayed in the bed a few more minutes. After that he got up and walked in the living room. Of course. The house was empty except for him.

He frowned when he saw a book on the coffe table. He approached it and when he took it he saw that it's was very old. The cover was made from worn leather and the writing was with golden thread. It's was ridden.  
 _True things about vampires._

For a second the boy was a little confused. And then he remembered. His teacher said that by the end of this week he would try to find the book that he had read when he was little and would borrow it to him. Apparently he did it and when he brought him home he left the book as well.

Taeyong find himself smiling and he wrapped his arms around the book and he hold it against his chest as he walked in the kitchen.

When he arrived there he jumped scared when he saw some with roses with red spots that looked frighteningly like blood.

Taeyong gulped and he approached the counter where the flowers were. When he was close enough he took a deep breath when he saw that they are not real roses. But from plastic. And the red was some paint put there.

Now that he looked better at them he saw that they are indeed pretty beautiful.

Though he bets that some people would find them nasty. Well Taeyong doesn't. So he took the plastic roses and walked in his room where he put them on his desk together with the book.


	10. Chapter 10

After he had took a shower, changed and eat a small breakfast Taeyong walked back in his room and he grabbed the book from his desk. Somehow he was pretty excited in reading that book.

His only hope was that his teacher hadn't lied to him saying that the info there are different then in other books.

Taeyong climbed in the bed and he opened the book. The first chapter was about vampire powers.

"Speed. Vampires are able to run very fast and they can arrive at any destination in a matter of seconds or a couple of minutes."

Taeyong was impressed. Somehow he wished that he can have this power. Like this he would be able to go everywhere he wants to. The next power was levitating or flying.

" One of other power is the ability of flying or levitating from the ground. Usually this power come with the invisibility as well or risk on being spotted by mortals. If you can make yourself visible then fly as high as possible"

Taeyong cringed and he shook his head. He's afraid of heights and no way in seven hells would want to fly. He also knew for sure that he would never put a foot on a plane anymore.

Taeyong eyes sparkled when he come upon the next power. Mind control.

"A vampire strong enough mentally is able to mentally control another vampire or human as well.. But if not strong enough this power can be deadly"

He ignored the deadly thing as he chuckled. He knew for sure that if he would have been vampire, if that would have been real anyway, he would want that and he could swear that he would make someone say :"This aren't the droids you are looking for".

He could see that there are countless other awesome powers. But he wants to know other things about them besides their powers.

So he passed the pages of powers and arrived to the next chapter. The vampire ranks.

He saw that the first were the pureblood. The most powerful vampires and the one who were born vampire. Vampire usual are formed in clans and always a pureblood is the leader.

Yeah. Taeyong doesn't know what to think of them. After the description they sounds bosy and almost like all the rich kids he had meet in school, thinking that they are the ruler of the world.

Next were the nobles. By the name of them he thought that they were supposed to be the leader. But when he read that they are vampire born from humans or humans turned vampire and a pureblood he understood why.

And the last rank where the human turned vampire. Human turned either by pureblood or nobles. It's right that sometimes this vamps are clanless. With no one to help them control their powers and bloodlust thus turning them in roughs who attack helpless people.

Taeyong shook his head when he felt dizzy and he gasped when he felt pain in his neck. He brought his hand to his neck and for a reason he expected to find a wound or blood. But nothing.

Taeyong rubbed his neck and he closed the book. Maybe his position reading the book is the reason for his pain and he decided to take a break. He has the whole weekend at disposal to read the book.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

"Hey. Jungwoo", Jaehyun caught with the young noble.

"Oh. Jaehyun. What's wrong?"

" Do you know why Haechan does not want to come out from his room? Why my brother is on the floor against the door and why Yuta looked murderous at him?"

"Oh. When you where in your room with Taeyong, Mark and Haechan argued a little. Don't worry about it. They would solve their problems alone"

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

"Come on Haechanie. How many times do you want me to apologize so you can let me in?" Mark asked from where he was on the floor leaning against the door. He had stayed there all night, not moving a muscle.

"And how many times do I have to repeat to leave me alone until you do. Oh wait. You are a pureblood. You don't take orders from a noble."

"I didn't mean it. I said that I'm sorry. I was just worried about my brother who had been hurt by hunters and unplesed that he brought a mortal here."

"The mortal you are talking about is your brother mate. Why you always need to be arogant and act like you are the ruler of this world and can't accept that not all mortals are the same?"

"How did we jumped from our problems , to talking about mortals?"

" I just saying. If you don't accept mortals you can't accept nobles as well."

"That's different Haechan."

"No. It's not. Both mortals and nobles are below you."

"If I accept the mortals would you open this door? Because I will. I will not say anything bad about them anymore and I will not pull a rank on you any more"

There was silance on the other side of the door and for a second he thought that Haechan had dropped the conversation and he would continue to ignore him.

But then the door opened and Mark who was leaning against the door falled backwards on the floor and he looked at Haechan..

The young pureblood immediately stood up from the floor and he hugged Haechan. "I'm sorry little pudu"

The youngest vampire blushed at the nickname but he wrapped his arms around Mark as well and he buried his face in his shoulder.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Taeyong was on the couch in the living room and he was watching at the tv leaning against the couch. He was glad that he wasn't feeling any pain in his neck.

The boy heard the front door opening and closing and for a second he thought that it's was Johnny. After all he hadn't returned to his apartment last night and he had forgotten to call him or send him a message as well telling him that he was safe at home.

But it's wasn't him. Taeyong eyes widened and he stood up. "Mom? Dad?" 


	11. Chapter 11

"Mom? Dad?" Taeyong was surprised to see that his parents were home. They have been gone for two weeks. And that's little. Considering that they are gone for months normally.

"Ah. Taeyong. Nice to see you son", his mother said. She didn't even smiled. She was talking without emotion as well. Like she was a robot. And his dad was no different.

"Ah. How come that you come home so soon?"

"We finshed our business fast", his dad spoke exactly like his mom.

"And how long are you going to stay home now?"

"Till Monday evening"

After that his parents walked upstairs to their room without uttering any other words.

Taeyong looked after them and he felt tears pricking at his eyes. This happens all the time. That's how much he talk with his parents. No how are you. How's school. And other things. And no matter how many times this happens. It's still hurts.

Taeyong is always jealous about the other kids he saw with their parents and he always wishes to be in their places...

The boy closed the tv and he walked in his room. He grabbed a cup from his nightstand and he filled it with water from the bathroom. After that he put the plastic roses in it. If his parents would walk in his room then the plastic flowers would look like real one.

After that he grabbed his bag and he put his notebooks and other school books as well and the book from his history teacher as well as a couple of clothes, before he walked out from the house.

He would not be able to stay in the house with his parents the whole weekend. He was feeling suffocating.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

"So I see that you resolved your problem", Jaehyun said as he looked to his brother and Haechan sitting beside each other on the couch.

"Yeah. We did." Mark said with a smile. "Now. Why you called us here?"

"We all know that this Sunday is going to be bloody moon. Meaning that we are allowed to drink human blood. We are already well stocked."

"Well this happens every month. So why the meeting?"

"Because on this month I want for our bond with the other clans to straighten more"

Oh no. Yuta doesn't like how that sounds at all.

"So. I talked with Kun and Taeil and they agreed to come here togheter with their clans tommorow to spend the bloody moon togheter"

Yuta groaned and he covered his face. He was both happy and annoyed. Happy that he's going to spend some time with Winwin without the vampire to avoid him anymore. And annoyed that Hendery and YangYang would annoy him to no end.

"You are going to be alright", Ten said with a chuckle and he patted the older noble shoulder.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Johnny was preparing to go out with his friends when he heard a knock at his door. He frowned and he opened the door to reveal his little brother Taeyong.

"Taeyong. God."he immediately grabbed the boy arm and he brought him in the house and hugged him tightly.

Taeyong was confused for a second until he once again remembered that he had forgotten to tell his brother that he was alright.

" What happened? I thought that you would come back to me yesterday and you didn't even called?"

"Sorry Johnny", he said as he nuzzled against his older brother chest. "I was busy at school and I falled asleep there by mistake. A teacher had brought me home and I forgot to call you. Sorry.".

"Its alright. I'm just glad that you are alright", he said as he pressed his nose on Taeyong hair. God. He was so glad to see that his brother was alright.

"Johnny. Can I stay at you this weekend?"

"You know that you are more then welcome to do it. But I have to ask. It's something wrong?"

"Out parents are back home"

"Ah." There was no reason for other explication. He already knew why he didn't wanted to stay home with them there.. "You can use the spare room"

"Thank you", he said before he pulled from his brother arms. "Were you planning on going somewhere?"

"Yeah. Out with some friends. But I can stay here if that's what you want to. I can tell them that an emergency had intervened."

Taeyong shook his head with a smile. "No. It's alright. You can go. I have to do some homeworks anyway."

"Alright. Call me if you need something."

Taeyong nodded and Johnny kissed the crown of his head, exactly how he used to do it all the times when they were much younger, before he left the apartment.

Taeyong looked after his older brother before he walked in the room that he thought was the spare one. And he walked in correctly. The room was simple having a bed, a nightstand, a small wardrobe and a desk with a chair. Simple but comfy.

Taeyong had put his back down and he took the book out and he sat down in the bed before he opened it. When he opened it he saw that it's was at a chapter about mates.

"A vampire got one mate in his life. One and only. When one is searching for his mate he's looking at other vampires in their eyes, hoping that they are the one. And if their eyes glow blue for a second in their presence. Then they are mates."

 _Well. That's romantic,_ Taeyong thought with a chuckle.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Mark and Haechan where in the younger room again and they were playing video games.  
"Ha. I won", Mark said as he laughed and he looked at the younger who scoffed."

" Enjoy your victory. Because it's not going to last long ", Haechan said and he looked at Mark with a smug smile.

When both Mark and Haechan looked at each other nothing happened for a few seconds. Then.. Mark gasped when he saw that the younger vampire eyes glowed blue for a second.


	12. Chapter 12

After a while Taeyong had closed the book and he had walked to his desk where he started to do his homework. He didn't even knew what times its was as well as that he didn't know when his brother had returned home until he heard his voice.

"Taeyong. What is this?" the younger boy jumped broken from his concentration on his homework when he heard Johnny voice. When he turned to face him he saw that book in his hand.

"Oh. That. Is a book my history teacher had gave it to me."

"Your history teacher gave you a book about vampires. Really?"

"Yeah. It's not like is such a big deal. He saw me read a book similar to this in the school library and then he told me about this book he had read when he was little and said that he would gave it to me as well."

Johnny hummed and Taeyong took it as a sign to turn around and focus back on his homework. Though despite that Johnny still talked." How is your history teacher "

Taeyong didn't know what was more surprising. The question. Or the fact that he could feel heat rising in his cheeks. He cleared his throat. "What question is that. Is a teacher like any other one."

"How does it look?"

Taeyong raised an eyebrow and he turned to face his brother again.. "Why are you so sudden curious about a random teacher?"

"Just humor me and answer."

"He looks, well young then others. Probably the same age as the school nurse, Doyoung" Yeah. He know the school nurse name because of how many times he had gone there when his friends couldn't protect him from bullies.  
"He's probably as passionate about his class as every teacher and his probably the only one who's is kind.. Do you need to know anything else."

"No. I'm going to make a phone call to my friends and after that I will make dinner"

Taeyong nodded and Johnny put the book back on the bed before he left. The younger boy looked after his brother and he wonders why he was so interested about a random teacher. He shuggred. He doubts that is something important anyway.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
It's was Sunday. And Jaehyun looked how Yuta was pacing around and he shook his head amused. Maybe he would be sorry for his old friend and he would keep YangYang and Hendery away from him.

Then come the next one. His little brother Mark was on the couch looking at the closed TV and was bouncing his legs anxiously. He was the same yesterday as well and he wonders what happened. Every time he would ask him he would say that nothing was wrong. Maybe he was anxious about the blood moon. Yeah. That's was supposed to be the answer.

Though he was surprised that he was not in Haechan room playing with him. Right now Ten and Jungwoo were keeping the youngest company.

Jaehyun sighed and soon enough he heard the door bell and Yuta jumped. "Steady", Jaehyun told the older noble. "Its Taeil clan", he said and he saw how Yuta visible relaxed.

Jaehyun opened the door and Taeil walked in followed by his clan members plus Chenle and Renjun.

"I hope that you don't mind. Chenle and Renjun had stayed at me yesterday with Jeno, Jaemin and Jisung and I took them with me." Taeil said as he walked inside.

"Of course no. Kun clan is about to show up as well anyway."

Jeno and Jaemin are both nobles and part of Taeil clan. One of the few vampires that are the age that they look. Both of them being 15 like Haechan. 

Jisung on the other hand is a human turned vampire. No matter how much his friends or the clan leader ask. The 13 years boy doesn't want to tell how he became a vampire. The only thing he say is that it's was painful. 

Chenle is also a noble. Part of Kun clan and he's 14 years old. Though he belongs to other clan he likes to spend his time more with Taeil clan members and Jaehyun clan members. 

Renjun like Jisung is a human turned vampire. The second after Winwin that he had been found by Kun and taken in his clan. His 16 old like Mark only 6 months younger. Like Chenle he prefer to stay with the member of Taeil clan and Jaehyun clan members. 

"Hey guys. Can you come in my room. I have something to tell you", Mark said as he walked to the visitors. 

"Sure" 

Mark smiled and he walked in his room followed by Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, Chenle and Jisung. 

"So. What do you want to tell us?" Jeno asked as he closed the door. 

"Do you guys know about mates. Right?" 

"Every vampire know about that. Even Jisung, Renjun and Winwin know about it. Especially Jisung who's 13", Jaemin said. 

"I'm 13. Not 3. Stop treating me like a baby" 

"Oh. But you are wo adorable and squishy and huggable and small", Jaemin said excitedly as he hugged the youngest vampire. 

"Nana. Really" Renjun said and togheter with Jeno he tried to pry him away from the poor boy. 

"Have you guys let him drink to much coffe again?" Mark asked with an exasperated sigh. "You know what happens if he does that." 

"Its not like we had anything to do. Immediately we retrained him he escaped easily from us" Renjun said as he prayed the younger vampire left arm. 

"Yeah. Nana. I hate your strength" Jeno said as he managed to pry the other arm as well and pulled him from Jisung. 

"Back to important matters. What's wrong Mark" Chenle asked as he looked at Mark pretending that he doesn't know the others. "Why ask us about mates." 

"Well yesterday me and Haechan where playing video games and when I looked in his eyes they glowed blue" 

"What!!???" The others shouted shocked. 

"Are you for real?" Jisung asked and Mark nodded. 

"Well then congratulations are in order" Jeno said with a smile. 

"Congratulations?" 

"You find your mate. That's a big deal" Chenle said with a smile. 

"So.. What was Haechan reaction?" Jaemin asked with a wide smile. 

"Well" Mark rubbed his arm without saying anything and that was an good enough answer for the others. 

"You didn't tell him", Renjun said with a sigh. 

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Half an hour after Taeil clan appearance Kun and his clan appeared as he well. 

"Hendery. YangYang. Please do not destroy the house or do anything stupid. Lucas, Xiaojun and Winwin. I have hope in you that you will keep on eye on them." Kun said immediately they walked in Jaehyun house. Kun walked to talk with Jaehyun, Taeil and Doyoung and the other vampires walked around the house. 

" So. What's wrong? "Lucas asked as he looked at Winwin." I can feel that you are awfully uncomfortable "

" Yeah. And the last time you were like this, you were 13 and brought to Kun house. And that was 5 years ago. "XiaoJun said. 

" Its nothing. Don't worry about it guys.. I. YangYang. Don't you dare jump on the chandelier. Get up from there. "he shouted to the young pureblood who was on the staircase railing. 

XiaoJun sighed and he used his speed to bring YangYang back down." Why you and Hendery need to create problems always? "

" Ask that again? "Yuta said as he dragged Hendery back to them" You don't want to know where I found him. "

" Oh. Lucas. Can I burrow your gun? I want to kill some roughs. "YangYang said with a smile. 

" No. "

" No? But I'm a pureblood. "

" And I'm your brother right hand. Also you are to young to do that and you can get hurt. "

" Winwin can I...? "" No", Winwin said before Hendery can ask hin something. Making the vampire pout. 

"Hey. Can we talk for a little alone?" Yuta asked Winwin. 

"I have to keep an eye on YangYang and Hendery." 

" Don't worry. Me and XiaoJun can do it alone", Lucas said. 

"Yeah Go.", XiaoJun said and he pushed the vampire to the older noble. 

Winwin sighed and he nodded before he walked after Yuta. 

Lucas and XiaoJun snickered as they looked at each other. Though their mood dropped when they saw that YangYang and Hendery weren't with them anymore. The boys sighed. That is going to be a long ass night. 


	13. Chapter 13

"So. What do you wanted to talk with me?" Winwin said as leaned against the railing in the balcony.

"You know what it's about", Yuta said as he looked at the younger vampire. "You keep avoiding me all the time despite the fact that your eyes alway glow blue in my presence"

And he spoke the truth because looking at the younger vampire he could see his eyes flickering from blue to his original color in his presence.

"That means nothing Yuta. I know about tradition and everything. But that doesn't mean that you should follow them entirely."

"So what if I do."

"Then I will convince you to do it.".

Winwin moved away from the railing and was about to leave but Yuta grabbed his wrist.

"You deserve more than a former human. You deserve another noble. Or even better. A pureblood"  
The young vampire removed his wrist from Yuta and he walked away.

"But I only want you" the noble said quietly and he watched after the leaving vampire.

Soon enough the afternoon had turned in the evening and the blood moon had raised.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Taeyong was looking on his phone when he saw red light through the closed curtains and he raised an eyebrow. The curiosity got best of him and he got up from the bed and he opened the curtain to see a bloody red full moon.

He could see through the window people coming outside or looking through their own window up in the sky. He had never saw this before. And even if he had. He had ignored it or wasn't visible to him.

Taeyong doesn't doubt that some people are thinking the worse of it considering the unusual color of the usually bright white moon.

But he doesn't think anything worse about it. Not at all. On the contrary. He found it endearingly.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Jaehyun walked upstairs from the kitchen togheter with Mark each one carrying one tray with glasses filled with a bloody red drink.

"Its time", He said as he put the tray on the table and took a glass, Mark doing tge same. Soon the other vampires in the room took a glass of blood. Looking at each other they bowed their head a little, sign of respect before the 19 vampires started to drink the flesh cold blood.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

"What do you mean that we can go to school?" Ten asked the next day. "The bloody moon is gone and we drunk blood.

" Yeah. But I prefer for you and Jungwoo to stay home today as well. Just to make sure that everything is going to be alright. Tomorrow you can go back to school as usual. "

Without waiting for another answer the pureblood left the mansion towards the school.  
❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

" Let me know if something is wrong or if you need anything "Johnny told Taeyong as his younger brother was preparing for school.

" I know. I know. And you should focus on your own studies instead of waiting a call from me "

" Alright. Alright. Of you go ", he said and he pushed his brother outside of his apartment.

Taeyong waved Johnny before he started to walk towards his school. Ten minutes later he was at the destination. He sighed when he saw that Ten and Jungwoo weren't there.

Taeyong looked down sadly. Apparently his friends had got tired of him enough to change schools. Well that's what he thought anyway.

Fortunately he managed to make it in his class without being caught by any bully...

His first class was history and as much as he started to like the new teacher he couldn't help but still not listen to the class. 

"Taeyong. You are going to work with me unfortunately" 

"Huh?" The boy looked up from the notebook looking confused making the students to laugh. "Excuse me?"

"I see that your mind is anywhere else but from here. I give the class a project regarding the lesson you last studied insted of a quiz. A three person project. And considering that two students are missing because of personal problems you would do the project with me. See me in my office after class "

Taeyong nodded and he turned his attention back to his notebook ignoring the others students snickering. Great. The last thing he wanted is to do the project with the teacher. 

Soon enough the class was over and the teacher had left first. Taeyong closed his notebook and he put it back in his backpack before he walked from the class. He pulled his hood back on and he started to make his way towards Jaehyun office. 

Once he was there he knocked and entered once permission was granted. 

"You wanted to see me sir?" 

"Yes. Take a sit please" Jaehyun said as he pointed to the couch. Taeyong nodded and sat down holding his backpack close to his chest. 

"Have you read the book I gave you?" 

"I almost finished. But if you wish to I can give to you sir. I have it at me." 

"No need. You can keep it as much as you want with the promise to not lose it." 

Taeyong nodded with a smile glad to know that he could keep the book a little longer. He really enjoy reading it.   
"Its that all?"

"No. I planned to talk to you about the project. But we can do that later as well.. Tell me. Is something bothering you?"

"No sir. Nothing. I'm just tired"

"Tired? Hmm. You can take a nap here. Or I can ask Doyoung to lend you a bed from from the nurse office. He's a friend."

Taeyong shook his head immediately. "No. Thank you sir."

"Alright then. If you change your mind you know where you can find me."

"Yes sir."

"Jaehyun"

"What....?"

"When we are alone you can call me Jaehyun. Sir is to formal for me and I'm afraid that I'm not fan of it"

"Alright s.... I mean Jaehyun" Calling his teacher by his first name is sure that it's a bit strange and awkward.

"I have another question" Jaehyun moved from his seat and he walked to the couch and he sat down beside Taeyong.  
"Why you wear that hood up almost all the time?"

"I....." Taeyong didn't know what to say. He just feel safe if his face is not in full view.

"You shouldn't do it. It's hides your natural beauty", The vampire said and he raised one hand and he removed the good from the boy head exposing his beauty fully.

Taeyong blushed a little at the man words and his body tensed when his hood was removed. But he relaxed immediately he felt the man hand on his cheek.

The boy was somehow feeling frozen in place for a while. Stuck only looking at his teacher. And he could admit that his teacher was really beautiful... He could feel the man thumb carresing his cheek.

Jaehyun looked and admired the beauty of his mate. But he knew for sure that Taeyong doesn't have only a beautiful face. But also a beautiful soul as well. He can feel it. His eyes falled on the boy lips and he slowly moved his head towards the boy own.

What surprised the pureblood was that Taeyong wasn't making any move to get away from him and he was not using his powers either.

He moved closer until there was only a couple of cm distance between their lips. Then.....


	14. Chapter 14

Jaehyun moved his head closer to Taeyong and was surprised when he saw that the boy wasn't pulling back. Soon there were only a few cm distance between their lips. Then... Jaehyun was about to close the distance between their lips when the bell for the next class was heard.

Immediately Taeyong was pulled from his frozen state. He shook his head and he stood up. "I have to go to my class." he said immediately before he ran away from the office.

The pureblood groaned. So close. He had been so close. But th dumb bell had to ruin everything.

Taeyong arrived in his class room and he dropped his head on the table seat with a bang, and he ignored the looks the other students gave him.. He can't believe that Jaehyun was close enough to kiss him..  
And he hadn't even tried to move away until he hadn't heard the bell.

Yeah. He could admit that the teacher was indeed good looking. But he's his teacher. And the last thing he wanted is to get the man fired. Or worse. Arrested. When the math teacher walked in the class Taeyong shook his head. He opted on focusing on the class and to forget what happened in the office. Yeah. He would do that.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

No matter how much he had tried to forget what happened he couldn't. He was focusing on something and then his mind was taking him back to what happened. Sometimes Taeyong was thinking that his brain got his own mind only to torture him.

"Mr Lee" Taeyong turned immediately when he heard Jaehyun voice behind him and he avoided to look at the man. "I trust that you hadn't forgotten about the project."

"No sir. Shall we go to the library?"

"No. I think a place more comfortable. My house is under renovation. So we will go to yours" Jaehyun said before he started to walk.

"Ahm. Alright", he said as he followed the man. Wow. So blunt. He didn't even bothered to ask him if he was alright with him.

"Come on. I will drive you there" Jaehyun said as he opened the door for Taeyong to enter. "Don't worry. I know your adress from the school records."

Alright. That's was a little creepy. But Taeyong didn't said anything. He climbed in the car quietly. After that Jaehyun did the same and he drove away.

Hopefully his parents had left where they go for weeks or months.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

The drive to his home was made in a awkward silance. Taeyong was leaning against the window all the time avoiding to look at his teacher.

When Jaehyun parked the car he got up and walked inside followed by Jaehyun. "Mom? Dad?" he called with no answer.  
"Come on. They are not home?"  
Like most of the time, he thought.

"Are your parents working everyday?"

"You could say that. Come on.. We are going to work in the living room."

Jaehyun nodded and he followed the boy in the living room where he sat down on the couch.

"Do you want something?" Taeyong asked still avoiding to look at the man.

"No. Thank you. Firstly I want to apologize. My actions were wrong and I don't not wish to make you uncomfortable."

"Its alright. It's was just surprising. Plus. I don't want to give you any problems."

"You...." Before Jaehyun could finish the front door opened and a woman and man walked in.

"Oh. Taeyong. You... What is the meaning of this?" His mom hissed and he pointed at Jaehyun.

"Oh? This is my teacher. We are working at an history project mom", Taeyong said rolling his eyes.

"You insolent boy. How could you have brought him here. Johnny was right about you", His dad shouted and he pulled a gun out.

Taeyong eyes widened and frozen in place. On the other hand Jaehyun eyes flashed golden and he stood up. He was about to go and shield Taeyong but another gun was pressed to his head.

"So you are hunters?"

"Took you long enough pureblood", The woman hissed.

Pureblood? Hunters? Taeyong was really shocked and he did not know what to say.

"Do you actually really want to try and kill me, hunter?" Jaehyun asked with a smirk. "In your place I wouldn't be so stupid."

When he heard the woman pushing the trigger Jaehyun moved fast immediately and he avoided to be shot, the bullet entering in the wall. He grabbed the woman wrist and he twisted it at her back. "I warned you."

The woman gritted her teeths and she moved her free hand and grabbed a knife. She moved skilfully and escaped the vampire hold and dived the knife to his neck. Unfortunately for her Jaehyun stopped her before she could do that, grabbed the knife and stabbed her in the stomach.

"No!!" The man shouted and pressed by mistake the trigger. Jaehyun eyes widened and he used the speed to push Taeyong away. Unfortunately the bullet still managed to graze the boy arm but it's was better then shout him

Taeyong groaned and he grabbed his forearm and he watched as his father was thrown in the wall and collapsed unconscious. Looking at his mom he saw her out as well with blood coming from her stomach.

Jaehyun then turned to the boy and he saw his breath hitch. Looking at a window he saw that his eyes were still glowing golden. He took a deep breath and he turned his eyes back to their normal color.

"Sleep", he told Taeyong as he touched his forehead. After that he picked him up and he walked outside. After he put Taeyong in the car and he climbed as well he drove away. On the way to his home he pulled his phone out and he called Yuta.

_"Yes?"_

"Yuta. Call Kun and Taeil. Tell them to bring Doyoung, Lucas, Winwin and YangYang with them."

_"For what?"_

_"_ For an important meeting. You would know more at it"  
After that he closed the call.

Soon enough he was at his home. He scooped Taeyong up and he walked inside where he saw Yuta. The noble was surprised to see Jaehyun carrying his human mate once more.

"Did you called them?"

"Yes. They would be here shortly"

"Good", Jaehyun said and he walked upstairs. On his way to his room he spotted Jungwoo and Ten who widened their eyes at the sight of their friend.

"What happened?" Ten asked as they followed the pureblood to his room.

"I have no time to explain" he said as he put Taeyong on his bed. "Stay with him. Mark is with Haechan?"

"Yes. In his room", Jaehyun nodded and he walked out from the room letting the two noble thinking what happened with their friend and why was Jaehyun so worked up.


	15. Chapter 15

"So. Why you wanted us to be here? Why you convocated the council of three?" Kun asked as he leaned against his chair.

Council of three. Its something that is created when three powerful clans are united and they are composed by the most powerful vampires from the clan excluding of course the clan leaders.

Winwin avoided to look at Yuta that was across of him. Even though he had acted as Kun left hand for years now and he had participated at the council countless of times, now despite getting over his awkwardness of being the only one non noble and pureblood, he was feeling again awkward with having Yuta looking at him.

"Yeah. I want to know that as well. What problem would have had arisen so soon after the blood moon?" Taeil said as he looked at Jaehyun.

"I asked for this because of a personal problem"

"A personal problem?" YangYang asked boredly. He was never fun of this things. Unfortunately as Kun brother and pureblood himself he doesn't have any choice but to attend.

"I want to tell my mate about us. About vampires"

"What?" The vampires from the room said togheter surprised and shocked.

"You heard me right. I want to do it. And going after the old ways I need the council approval"

"Its not us that you should worry about?" Mark said with a sigh. "But our parents. You know that they would never approve of this."

"Our parents aren't concerning me Mark."

"Why now?" Doyoung asked. "I mean why so sudden?"

"Its good for his protection?"

"Protection? What? Are other vampire threatening his existence or something?" Lucas asked curiosity.

"No. It's about his parents. They are.... Hunters"

And immediately he said that the room exploded.

"What?" Mark shouted as he stood up. "I started to accept that your mate is human. But a child of hunters?"

"Mark is right. This is outrageous. You know what hunters had done. How many of us they killed" Yuta said unplesed about the news.

"Taeyong is not part of this. He was unaware about his parents doings. He's not hunter and he hadn't been trained in the art of it"

"That means nothing. He has hunter blood in him" Mark shouted and he ignored the look his brother gave him.

"Guys. I see your point. But take in consideration that he's also Jaehyun mate. Do you really think that this would not change something?" Winwin said and with the corner of his eyes he saw the greatfull look that the pureblood gave him.

"We need to vote now" Taeil said and he pointed for Jaehyun to leave the council room for now. Jaehyun nodded and he walked from the room.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

"Hey guys. I knew that I will find you here" Haechan said as he walked in Jaehyun room. He saw that Ten and Jungwoo were beside the same boy, he had been brought once, his left arm bandaged, who was uncouncious or asleep. "I guess that he's the reason the council was convocated."

"The council?" Ten asked. He had heard about it and he doubts that it's a good thing.

"Yeah. Mark and me were playing video games in his room when Jaehyun barged in my room and took Mark saying something about the council. Just what happened.".

"We don't know" Jungwoo said as he looked at his asleep friend. "Jaehyun only told us to stay with him. Nothing more."

"Then I guess that the problem must be one hell of a serious one", Haechan said with a sigh and he sat down at the foot of the bed.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

One hour later Jaehyun was called back in the room and he sat down. The voting had stopped and now he would have to hear the results.

Kun was the first one who stood up. "I don't like the idea of a hunter to be the mate of an powerful pureblood and to know about our existence. I'm sorry my friend. I'm against it. No.".

After Kun sat down YangYang stood up. "As much as I like wild love stories. I must agree with my brother here. It's to dangerous. I'm sorry. But I disagree as well", the boy said seriously something that was rarely seen.

Mark was next. "I love you brother. And I want to be happy. I will have agreed if he was just a mere human. But seeing that he's an hunter son. I disagree"

Jaehyun nodded and chewed his lower lip. Three negative answers one after other. It's wasn't looking good. He brought his attention back to the council when Winwin stood up.

"I agree with everyone words until now. It's a dangerous thing. But. I was human too once. Not a child of hunter. But human. And I know that sometimes life can be hard for humans if you do not have someone to truly love you. And you Jaehyun love the human very much. And I know that at some point he would love you back. I agree about telling him about you. About us. "

Jaehyun smiled glad that one was on his side and he nodded at him greatful.

Lucas stood up next." Its true that hunters had killed a lot of us. Not only roughs that we also kill. They also had luck on killing nobles and pureblood as well.. But in all my years of hunting there were times when I meet good hunters. One who actually helped me without harming me. Even if he was trained in the way of hunting, I doubt that someone bad would have been destined to be a powerful pureblood mate. They boy is not bad. So I'm with you Jaehyun. I agree that he must know. "

Yuta was the next who stood up." I don't like the fact that a human is your mate. I despise even more the fact that he's an hunter child. But... "The noble looked at Winwin.  
" But I agree with Winwin. Love is love and sometimes love can change a person view and action. I'm with you my friend. Like always ", Yuta said and he smiled at his friend.  
After that he sat down and he saw with the corner of his eyes that Winwin smiled at him a little. And that was making Yuta happy.

Doyoung was the next who stood up. Right it's was equally. And his side would turn the balance in the favor of Jaehyun or against him.

"As you all knew I'm a medical nurse at an high school. What you don't know most of you. Is that the high-school I work is the one where the hunter child is going. You all think that he's a bad kid for being a hunter child. But you are wrong in so many ways. I know him very well. But unfortunately the motive of how I know him, would not be told by me. Because it's not my business. So in conclusion. I will be on Jaehyun side. Not against him. "

The last but not the least was Taeil. Jaehyun really hopes that he would be on his side. Because if not the votes are going to be equal again. And if that happens. Jaehyun would need to go to his parents. And he knew that they would not be on his side.

"Last week I saw Jaehyun doing something illegally. He had printed a book about us. All the information about us was there. And he gave the book to the hunter child."

Well that was not looking good. Even the one on his side were looking shocked. Hopefully they would not regret their voting.

" I should have brought this matter in an council when we have been here at the blood moon or earlier. But.. "Taeil took a deep breath." I didn't. It took me a while to realize. But when I did I knew why Jaehyun did that. He did for love. And the fact that he trust the boy a lot. I know Jaehyun the longest. And I will never doubt his trust. If he trust his mate. Then I will as well. I'm with you my friend "

Jaehyun let go of the breath that he did not know that he was holding. He can't believe that the votes were 5:3 and he was in advantage..  
With a broad smile he stood up.

" With this the vote had ended and I will tell Taeyong immediately. I appreciate and I'm thankful for all of you who sustained me. I promise that your trust would not be broken and you would not regret it. Kun. YangYang. Mark, my brother. I know why you voted against me. And I hope that someday you would change your point of view. "

With a polite bow he left the council room towards his own. Immediately he entered he saw Haechan, Ten and Jungwoo standing up.

" Can you leave me alone with Taeyong? The other would tell you what happened "

Tge three vampire nodded and they left the room. Jaehyun sat down beside Taeyong and he touched his forehead. "Awake"

Taeyong groaned he opened his eyes. For a second he was confused and frightened because the room was looking unfamiliar. When he saw Jaehyun was even more confused. "Teacher. What?"

"Its alright. You are at my house and you are safe."

"What happened?"

"I will tell you immediately. But first you need to know something about me and your friends Ten and Jungwoo. Something important" He said seriously.

"What is it" he asked afraid of the answer.

"Taeyong.... We are..... Vampires", he said and his eyes glowed golden. 


	16. Chapter 16

When Ten, Jungwoo and Haechan had walked in the living room they immediately spotted the other vampires. And the said vampires had told them about the meeting and the fact that Taeyong is a hunter child.

"I guess that we have sort of knew it before" Ten said.

"What? Really?" Yuta asked shocked and surprised.

"Well sort of. We are friends since freshman year and he had always had a different smell from other humans."

"And you don't need to worry about the fact that he was trained in hunting", Jungwoo said. "His parents barely pay attention to him or are barely home. Much else spent hours to train him."

Haechan walked from the others and sat down on the couch beside Mark. "Whats with the sulky face. Let me guess. You are not happy about how the votes had gone"

"If our role would have replaced and your brother would have liked a hunter child would you be happy?"

"Good to know that Yuta only likes Winwin. But not entirely. Yes. I would have been unpleasant unhappy. But then. I will have realized that my brother happiness is more important then my unpleasantly and unhappiness. And you should do that as well", Haechan said and he patted Mark shoulder.

Mark knew that what the younger vampire said was true. And as much as he doesn't like it he would have to get used to it as long as his brother is happy. He looked at the younger vampire and he smiled. "I. You are right. Thank you."

"I don't see why you need to thank me. But no problem", Haechan said with his own smile and Mark once again saw the flickering blue in his eyes.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Taeyong blinked a couple of times as he heard the man words. Then he laughed and patted his arm. "Very funny. But I will let you know that I'm not stupid. Though I want to know what kind of lens can change color like this."

For a moment Jaehyun though that Taeyong had took the news very well. Until he heard the word lens. "Taeyong. This are not lens."

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever you say"

"Then what do you say about this", Jaehyun opened his eyes and let out his fangs

"Psh. I saw a lot of fake vampire teeths through shops."

"I assure you that they are very real."

"Yeah. Right", He said and moved one hand ready to take his teacher fake teeths out. He was wondering what is going on through the man head to do this. But when he touched one fang he hissed as it cut through his finger.

Taeyong eyes widened and he jerked his hand out to see blood on his finger.

"Told you", Jaehyun said and he retracted his teeths. 

Immediately after that the boy remembered the words spoken at his house. How his parents called Jaehyun a pureblood, and as far as he remembered from the book, that are vampire   
And how he had called his parents hunters. 

Immediately his anxiety took over him and he could feel the sharp pain in his neck again, even though there was no wound or anything. 

He immediately kicked the blankets from him and tried to get up from the bed. He needs to get out from there. Jaehyun grabbed his arm. "Tae..." Before he could say anything the boy jerked his arm from his hold.

"Don't touch me." he hissed and he got up from the bed. 

He could feel his heartbeat beating fast and his breathing was fast as well. His vision was blurry and when he walked towards the door he stumbled and falled on the ground. 

Jaehyun immediately jumped from the bed ready to help his mate up. 

"No. Stay away", The boy shouted and he crawled, to the wall pressing himself to it and curling against it. 

"Taeyong. It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. It's ok. I will not hurt you. I promise" 

"Yeah right. I know that vampire drink human blood. I'm not stupid" he said through clenched teeths. He could feel that it's was harder to breath because of his tight chest and fuck his anxieties. 

"Taeyong. Remember the book I gave you. You saw how we feed ourselves. You read it. Right? The book is about me and every real vampire. Not what other people say is right. Only what is written there it right." Jaehyun said and as he was speaking he approached the boy until he was in front of him and he kneeled down. 

The boy closed his eyes. He doesn't have any escape. And as much as he knew that what the man said was in the book as well he still couldn't trust him to not hurt him. 

"Let me show you" Jaehyun said and he grabbed Taeyong arm, making the boy whimper. His hold wasn't tight at all. He brought his hand to him gently and he looked at the finger that was cut in his fang. There was still blood on it. 

Taeyong though that once Jaehyun saw his blood he's going to bite his arm and suck all his blood. When he felt something soft on his finger he opened his eyes and he saw the man cleaning his finger with a napkin before he threw the napkin away. Then he pressed on his finger. Surprisingly he didn't feel any pain. And when his hand was released he looked to see that the cut was gone. 

"See. I'm not going to hurt you. It's ok", he said and he moved both his arms on the boy shoulder. Taeyong flinched but he didn't bathed the man arms away and he did not fight against him. 

Jaehyun smiled softly at him and he brought him in his arm. He could feel that Taeyong was still tense but he didn't pushed him away. He wrapped his arms around him as tightly as possible without hurting him. 

Taeyong flinched a little but somehow he could feel himself relaxing against the m..vampire. Even his chest was was not tight anymore. 

"Sleep", Taeyong heard before he felt himself falling asleep against Jaehyun. 


	17. Chapter 17

Jaehyun sighed and he looked down at the boy that was sleeping in his arms. He knew that after he would realize that his words are true, he would have a lot of questions. He knew for sure that himself would have a lot of questions if he was in Taeyong place. But for now he needs to rest.

He stood up from the floor with Taeyong in his arms and he walked back to his bed where he laid the boy down.

Taeyong moved a little in his sleep but fortunately he didn't woke up. Jaehyun rubbed his eyes and he walked to the couch from his room and he sat down. Normally he would be up until very late. But apparently what happened today had drained him of energy completely. So he decided to go to sleep much earlier then usual.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Taeyong groaned as he opened his eyes. He stood in sitting position and he rubbed his eyes. For a second he panicked when he didn't recognized the room. But then seconds later the early events had returned to him. "So, it's wasn't a dream after all*, Taeyong mumbled and he looked around the dark room.

Even though it's was barely lumintaed because of the moon light he could see a little in the room. He could see that the room was very spacious and rich. Even the bed were he was lying was huge with silk bedsheets and very comfortable.

Looking around he spotted Jaehyun, his history teacher, a vampire, sleeping on the couch. Taeyong sighed and he grabbed his phone to see what time it's was. It's was read 23:00. How he had managed to sleep so much is beyond him.

He was ready to get up from the bed and go home when he remembered. His parents are hunters. Hunters who hunt vampire and kill them. That's why they were barely home. Not only that. But most likely his parents hate him now because he had brought a vampire in their home.

And what was hurting the more was that Johnny had told them something to make him suspicious. Maybe he shouldn't have told him from where he got the book. And other painful thing was that he thought that his brother is loving him. But apparently he just used him. He was just like his parents. Only a better lier who avoids to stay to much from home.

Taeyong breath hitched and he could feel a couple of tears falling from his eyes. He wiped them away and he got up from the bed. He proceeded to leave the room because he didn't wanted to woke Jaehyun up.

He used his phone flashlight so he can see through the dark house. A huge dark house. He wonders if Jaehyun lives there alone. When he spotted a staircase he walked to it and descended downstairs.

At the foot of it the stair screeched and Taeyong winced internally. Apparently this was a old house.

"Who's there?" He heard an unknown voice and Taeyong froze in spot.

He looked to see a man walking from a dim lighted room. An unknown man. The man opened the light and Taeyong could see that he was close to the exit.  
Looking at the man he saw that he was probably around Jaehyun age.. The man hair was black and long and the difference was that the man was Japanese and not Korean.

And what was fearing Taeyong was that the man was a vampire as well, most likely, and probably he was not as kind as Jaehyun.

"Ah. It's you" Yuta said when he saw the mortal and his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be asleep or something?"

"I... I was about to go home?"

"Home? To your hunter parents?"

Taeyong gulped as he heard that. So this man knew as well that his parents are hunters.

Yuta rubbed his eyes. "Look. Listen here kid. I doubt that any good would come if you return to your parents. And I know that Jaehyun had told you what we are. And let me tell you. Not all vampire are kind?"

"What?"

"They are not. There are some that are called roughs who attacks humans without any problems. Me, Jaehyun and many others drink human blood only one day per month. And from a blood bag. Anyway. My point is that it's very late and the streets may be full of that roughs shits. So it's not safe. You can go wherever you want to tommorow when it's day, and not very dangerous. So go back upstairs and try to get back to sleep or something "Yuta said before he walked back in the dim light room.

Taeyong looked down as he was thinking what he should do. Finally after he realized that the man was probably right he turned around and walked back upstairs. When he walked from the staircases he walked in another person that he hadn't saw because of the darkness and almost falled on the ground if not for the strong arm around his waist.

"Wah there. Taeyong?"

Taeyong eyes widened when he recognized the voice. "Ten?"

"Come" Ten said and he dragged Taeyong in his room. He closed the door and opened the light.

Yeah. It's was Ten. "Ten. What are you doing here?"

"Its where I live. That's my home. Man Taeyong. I'm so glad...."

"Are you a vampire as well?" He asked before he could let Ten to finsh.

Ten sighed and he nodded. "Everyone save from you, in this house are vampire.".

" Since when?"

"Since many. Many years"

Many years? "Wait a minute? Aren't you 17 like me and Jungwoo"

"No. Me and Jungwoo, yes he's also a vampire and he lives here, are technically 50. But we are vampire. And vampire are forever young. For example Jaehyun is 2000 years and he look like someone in mid twenty."

"Wait a minute? 2000 years? Is that even possible?"

"Vampire are immortal. We can live over 100,000 years if we aren't killed."

"And what is this have anything else to do with me. Why do I have to be here and everything. And why is our history teacher so close to me and everything?"

"Ahh. Yes. Unfortunately as much as I like to answer you this question, unfortunately this is something that you need to talk with Jaehyun. But you can do it tommorow. Now. Why don't you go back to sleep."

"I'm afraid I can't sleep anymore. I'm not tired anymore"

"Well lucky you,I'm not tired either. So we can watch some TV."

Taeyong nodded and walked after Ten and sat on the couch beside him. He leaned against the couch as Ten opened the tv and togheter they looked at random channels. 


	18. Chapter 18

When Jaehyun woke up the next day he was shocked to see that Taeyong wasn't where he was before. He got up from the couch and was about to go after him when the door to his room opened and Taeyong walked in with Ten.

"Oh. You are awake" Ten said. "Well I will let you two speak and I'm going downstairs" Ten said before he left.

Taeyong was staying beside the door in awkward silence not knowing what to do or say.

Fortunately Jaehyun was the one who broke the ice. "I was worried that you had left the house"

"I wanted to actually. Last night. To find my parents."

"I wouldn't do that. Your parents think that you are on the vampires side now. And they don't care who you are. They would hurt you. Or worse. Kill you"

Taeyong snorted as he looked down. "Its not something surprising. Considering that my parents didn't acted as one ever. They always left me alone for weeks and months"

Jaehyun looked sadly at his mate and was about to approach him. But when he saw the boy moving away he stopped. "And what stopped you to leave."

"Your friend most likely. A Japanese man. Said that it's was to dangerous for me to be out there. And then I walked in Ten and we watched movies until we falled asleep."

Jaehyun thanked Yuta mentally glad that his friend had convinced Taeyong to not leave.

" But I still need to go. I need to speak with my brother. "

" Alright. But it's better to not go alone. I'm busy with the school but Ten or Jungwoo or both would be more then happy to come with you"

Taeyong nodded. He had spoke with Ten last night and the vampire had convinced Taeyong that him and Jungwoo hadn't forgotten about him or got tired of him. They had to stay home because of the blood moon.

"Now. I guess that you have some questions"

"A lot of them. But for now I just want to ask you only two questions"

"Alright. Go ahead."

"My parents had called you a pureblood. Meaning that you are one. And when read the book it's said that they are the one more powerful rich and leader of their clan. You are one. So what? You are actually that typical rich guy who thinks that he's better then anyone and the center of the universe? "

Jaehyun listened to Taeyong carefully and after the boy finished the man started to laugh." That's definitely a good one. No. Actually I'm not like this. Yes. Some purebloods are like this even my younger brother is sometimes. But I'm not. I promise "

" Well. That's good I think. The next one. What's with the whole mate thing that I read about? "

Jaehyun immediately became serious when he heard the question." A mate is a vampire pair. Normally vampires have vampires as their mates. But there are case where a vampire got a human as a mate. Well in this case I'm the one who got a human as a mate. "

Taeyong was almost tempted to ask who that person is when the answer smacked him in the face." Me? I'm your mate? "

Jaehyun smiled." Yes. You are my mate. Even since I first saw you I saw your eyes flickering blue when you looked at me. "

" But I'm human. And you are a immortal vampire"

"I know my dear one. But you can become I vampire as well. I can make you a vampire only if you want to."

"Wah. That's sounds interesting. But I don't think that I'm ready to be anyone mate. Much else a vampire"

Jaehyun looked sad for a second before he wiped that away. "Its alright. There's no reason for this to happen just now. Now. I bet that you are hungry. So let's go and eat breakfast and then you can leave to your brother."

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Taeyong was feeling very awkward as he was staying at the table with 6 vampires. Jaehyun had introduced him to Yuta properly, the Japanese man from last night. And then to Yuta half brother, Haechan who was a very sweet kid from his point of view. And Mark. Jaehyun brother, who glared at him all the time and he knew that the boy wasn't fan of him.

Taeyong looked down and he pushed the food on his plate before he started to eat it. And he could admit that it's was delicious.

"So. Taeyong. You are going to stay here from now one?" Haechan asked.

Taeyong looked up at the younger boy. "I don't know yet. I still want to talk with my brother."

"Your brother? Another hunter child. And tell him about us?" Mark asked with a glare. "Brother. I told you that it's was a bad idea to tell him about us."

"I won't tell him anything. It's only about our parents" Taeyong said before Jaehyun could defend him.

"Whatever. I'm full", Mark said before he got up from the chair and left.

"I'm going to talk with him. I'm glad that I finally met you Taeyong" Haechan said with a smile before he went after Mark.

"Forgive my brother. He" Jaehyun started to say but Taeyong stopped him.

"No.its alright. Don't worry about it."

❤️❤️ ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ 

Later Taeyong was in front of the mansion and he was waiting for Ten and Jungwoo. 

"So Jaehyun said to take one his cars" Ten said as he walked outside with Jungwoo. 

"But we got another idea" Jungwoo said with a smirk 

Taeyong was afraid to ask but. "What idea?" 

"You would see. Where is your brother apartment" 

Taeyong told him the adress and Ten grabbed Taeyong right arm and Jungwoo grabbed his left arm. 

"So. We hadn't done this before. So there's a chance that one arm would leave your body and remain in my or Jungwoo hand." 

"Wait. What?" 

Before he could say anything else he could see how body diapering in blue dust particles. Taeyong freaked out but he didn't moved his arms from his friends. It's was strange. The garden from Jaehyun mansion disappeared and everything was dark. Then immediately after the darkness was replaced with the familiar building where Johnny apartment is. 

He looked at his friends, and fortunately his arms were still attached to his body. Only that they were a little numb like his body. "What was that" 

"This, my friend", Jungwoo said.. "Is called teleportation" 

"Wow. It's great. I guess" 

"Are you ready to talk with your brother?" 

Taeyong sighed. He was actually afraid to find out what he was looking for. But now that he was here he couldn't chicken out and leave without getting his answers. 


	19. Chapter 19

"Do you want us to come with you?" Ten asked Taeyong and received a shake of his head from the human.

"I need to do this alone. Johhny is my brother. And compared to our parents he would not try to hurt me."

His two friends nodded and Taeyong took a deep breath before he opened the door and walked inside the apartment. "Johhny?"

"I'm in the kitchen Tae"

Taeyong heard his brother voice and he walked in the kitchen only to be enflunged in a tight hug by his giant older brother.

"Oh Taeyong. I was so worried when I didn't get any answers from you yesterday after school."

"And when did you contacted me? Before or after you told our parents about my history teacher?" Taeyong said as he pushed himself from Johnny arms. "And don't try to negate. Because I know that you told them about the book."

Johnny sighed and he looked down ashamed. "I didn't wanted to get you in trouble or to hurt you. I was just afraid that the vampire would hurt me."

"Well guess what? He didn't. Our father on the other hand?"

Johnny eyes widened in shock "What had he done?"

"He tried to shoot me. But the bullet flew beside me and and grazed my arm."

Johnny was about to grab Taeyong arm so he can check for the wound but Taeyong moves back. "Its healed."  
Well he knew that it is. After all when he her falled uncouncious he had it and when he first woke up there was no more. "You said that you moved from our home because you said that our parents are crazy. I must assume that you were referring to their job."

"Yes."

"And yet. Despite still thinking that you still went to home based on a suspicious on a book. Tell me. Is that really the only reason you left?"

Johnny sighed and he brushed his fingers through his own hair. "Partially. When I was your age they told me about the existence of the vampires and started to train me in the art of hunting. But as the time passed I was tired of killing vampires. Even though they are monsters. So I stopped. And moved out and started college "

" Well you did good in giving up. But you are wrong. They are not monsters. Not all of them. I have two friends in high school since freshman year and they always protect me and never attacked me. Also... "The younger boy hesitate before he said the next thing.." My history teacher. A pureblood vampire. Apparently I'm his mate "

" What! How... "

" Stop it. If my fate is to be with a vampire. Then I will not fight against it. And I want to ask you. Would you accept me for who I am and what I do? Or not?"

Johnny was quiet as he was thinking about it. He was also trying to process the whole 'my brother is a pureblood mate'

Unfortunately Taeyong took the silance as an answer and he looked down sadly and left the apartment before he could let his brother speak.

"Are you alright?" Jungwoo asked when he saw Taeyong walking outside.

"Perfectly fine. Now. Can you drop me by my house to get some things before we can return to the mansion?"

"Sure thing" Ten said eyse sparking glad that Taeyong wants to stay at the mansion. Both Ten and Taeyong grabbed his arms once more and they disappeared only to appear in Taeyong home seconds later.

Taeyong walked in his room avoiding the blood from the living and grabbed a backpack and he started to pull some clothes and other necessary things. Half and hour later he was finshed and he returned back to his friends.

He grabbed their arms and prepared to return back to the mansion. He must admit that it's was strange to teleport like this. But with his friends. He knew that in time he would very much get used to it..

When he opened his eyes again Taeyong saw the big garden of the mansion. "Homw sweet home" he heard Jungwoo said.

Taeyong shook his head and he walked in the mansion. He could see Yuta on the couch watching TV and ignoring them. He couldn't see Mark or Haechan. But he doubt that he would see Mark anytime soon. Apparently the young boy would continue to avoid him. He also didn't saw Jaehyun either.

A little shy the human child approached the Japanese vampire. When his presence was felt he saw Yuta looking at him.  
"May I help you?"

"I was wondering if Jaehyun had went to school already?"

"No. His parents had come and he said that they want to talk with him. They left immediately after you and they should be back anytime soon. If I know enough about his parents is that they don't hold conversation to much"

Taeyong nodded and a part of him was feeling happy that Jaehyun would come back anytime soon.

"You can wait here and watch TV with me if you want to"

"Ah sure." Taeyong put his backpack on a chair and sat down on the couch a few cm away from Yuta. And Ten and Jungwoo joined them immediately. The three vampires and one human watched a comedy movie.

Exactly ten minutes later the front door was heard opening and Taeyong got up from the couch immediately failing to see the amusement look the three vampires gave each other.

The human boy walked towards the entrance only to stop when he heard a feminin giggle and when he saw a woman, much likely a vampire. The woman was clinging to Jaehyun arm to close to be his relative. Her hair was blonde and was falling like a cascade down her back and she was wearing a golden colored dress with golden colored heels to much her short dress.  
She was also having a leather handbag and was wearing diamond earrings and necklace.

It didn't took long for Taeyong to figure out that the woman was a rich vampire making her a pureblood.

Jaehyun eyes widened a little when he saw Taeyong but before he could say anything the human boy dashed outside in a random room. He also could see with the corner of his eyes Yuta, Ten and Jungwoo giving him disapproval and disappointed looks. 


	20. Chapter 20

**An hour ago**

Immediately Taeyong had left to speak with his brother Jaehyun had received a call from his parents saying that he should meet them at their usual restaurant in one minute.

Yeah. One minute. He can get there even faster then that. But because he wasn't in the mood to see his parents he made sure that he got there in one minute.

When Jaehyun finally got there he saw his parents at their usual table. The difference was that there was one more person in plus there. A girl,that was chatting with his mother and laughed. The pureblood immediately groaned annoyed when he figured what was going on.

Jaehyun saw that he hadn't been saw yet. So he had tried to made a dash and leave. Unfortunately luck was not on his side because immediately he turned around to leave his father spotted him. "Jaehyun. What are you doing there? Come here. It's impolite to make people wait for you."

Jaehyun sighed and he walked to the table and he sat down beside his father.

"Jaehyun", his mother started. "This is Bo-Young. She the daughter of one of our pureblood friends and she..."

Before his mother could continue her babbling Jaehyun stopped her. "I already have a mate. I don't need her"

"We know. Mark told us" Jaehyun froze immediately thinking probably that his brother had told him what his mate is. Or more who his parents are.   
"But we don't accept the fact that your mate is not only a man as well but human too. Is outrageous for a pureblood."

"Well I don't care. Everyone knew that vampires needs to be togheter with their mate no matter what or who they are. *

" Son, "his father started." That thing happened long ago. Now we are in 2020. There's no need to follow the tradition anymore. "

" Well I want to do that. I already talked with the council and they agreed on having him as a mate. "

" Can't you give me at least one chance?" BP-Young spoke for the first time." You would see that if you do I will be better then a mere mortal. "

"No" Jaehyun said and he gave the pureblood girl a dark glare. No way he would change Taeyong who's so precious and kind and soft and innocent to that woman who dress like a slut.

"Jaehyun!!" his father shouted and hit the table "Apparently me and your mother gave you to much freedom. You are going to be with Bo-Young and that's final. Now. You can go back home and took her with you and present her to your clan. That's final."

Taeyong hissed to his father his eyes glowing red because of anger and he stood and left not waiting for the woman. Unfortunately she caught with him and grabbed his arm. And no matter how much he tried to free his arm her hold was like steel. If that wasn't bad enough he was also forced to walk back home like a normal person making him return after one hour.

** Present time  **

When he saw Taeyong looking sadly as he saw him with that sluty woman, his heart had broke. And he also could see with the corner of his eyes his three friends looking disapproving at him. Yuta being the one who surprised him the most. Even though he was on his side at the council he knew that before that he wasn't fan of Taeyong.

"Jaehyun. Can we speak. Alone?" Yuta said as he stood up.

"Unfortunately you can't do that. As Jaehyun future mate I have to be present to your meetings" the girl said sounding like she was the most important person ever.

Yuta laughed sarcastically. "Sorry you slut." Compared to Jaehyun Yuta isn't the type of person who doesn't speak what he thinks. "But this household recognize one mate for Jaehyun. And that's not you. Now get lost."   
He said and he freed Jaehyun arm from her and he shoved her away.

Jaehyun gave his best friend and right hand a greatful look before he walked after him not bothering to give Bo-Young one more look.

" You heard Yuta. Get lost "Ten said as he glared at the woman.

The woman glared as well before she turned around and left with the words." Filthy noble blood "

" Filthy slut "Jungwoo shouted after her." We should contact YangYang to use his power on the house, like this so no one that is not from this household or from Taeil and Kun one to not enter without permission. "

" Good idea "

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

" What is the meaning of that woman?" Yuta asked once they were in the kitchen, as he crossed his arms.

" Not my idea. Apparently my parents thought that she would be my ideal mate. "

" Have you told them about your real mate?"

"Yes. But they don't approve."

"No surprise here. So it's nothing going on between her and you, right?"

"No. And it's never going to be. Now if you excuse me. I have to go and talk with Taeyong."

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Taeyong was in Ten room. It's the room that he had walked uncounciously. Now he was leaning against the window and he was looking outside at the garden. It's not very interesting. But he couldn't find himself to move away.

As soon as he was starting to get used with the one "I'm a vampire mate, and that vampire is my history teacher" thing, everything was ruined. Maybe that was for the best. 

Taeyong heard the door opening and he thought that it's was Ten. So he didn't moved away or bothered to look at him.

Taeyong jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around him. A pair of arms that don't belong to Ten. Sure Ten is strong. But this person is even stronger.

The boy turned around and he saw Jaehyun. "What are you doing? Let go of me."

"Never"he said and his arms tightened around him pressing him against the vampire chest.

"Go back to that woman and leave me alone."

"That woman means nothing. It's was my parents idea. I don't even love her. You are the only one I love."

Taeyong blushed at the words. But he avoided to look at the man.

"Belive me" Jaehyun said and he turned the boy to face him and he moved one hand and he cupped his cheek. Jaehyun moved his head closer and like that time in the office Taeyong didn't bothered to move his head away.   
There was only a couple of cm between their lips. And then... Jaehyun pressed his lips against Taeyong and kissed him. And surprisingly the boy did not pulled away, but he kissed the pureblood back. 


	21. Chapter 21

Taeyong was surprised that he was actually kissing Jaehyun back. His own history teacher. And he knew that should be bad. But considering who Jaehyun is, it wasn't feeling that bad.

And he may not admit it now but he was actually pretty affected when he had saw Jaehyun with that woman and then when he heard that she means nothing for the vampire, he was extremely relived.

Huh? Maybe he would get used with everything very fast, apparently. An minute later Taeyong pulled away from the man and he looked down.

"Well. That was something" The boy said making Jaehyun chuckle a little.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Maybe both. I don't want to get you in trouble and.."..

Jaehyun hushed the boy before he could say anything else. "This is my home. I know what you think. You won't make me trouble with school. Plus. That's the last thing i worry about. You are my mate. The other things don't matter anymore. Alright?"

Taeyong sighed and he looked at Jaehyun with a smile. "Allright."

"Good", he said and he kissed the boy forehead. "Now. I have to go and talk with my brother."..

"I will be in the garden if you need me."

Taeyong looked at Jaehyun for a little while before he walked past him and he left the room and he descended downstairs only to see two vampires he hadn't see before.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Immediately the words had been uttered Ten had contacted YangYang and he had told him to come to their house for an important business.  
It did not took more then a couple of minutes and a blue smoke appeared followed by YangYang and Win-win.

"I thought that YangYang would come alone" Jungwoo said.

"He wanted to come alone. But Kun said that it's better to come with him. You know."

Ten and Jungwoo didn't need to ask to know what they were talking about and they wish that the two, three with Mark, purebloods would accept Taeyong and stop judging him for what his parents are.

The two noble bloods turned around when they heard footsteps and they saw Taeyong who stopped when he saw YangYang and Winwin.

"Ah. Hi" The human boy said with a shy smile and he walked beside his friends looking wary at the newcomers.

"Hello there" Win-win said. "I'm win-win. And this is...."  
Before he could say anything the young pureblood jumped on Taeyong making the two boys to fall.

"Omg. You are so adorable and cute and everything" YangYang said as he hugged or squished the poor human.

"Thank you. But... Y.. Ou are.. Squishing me" Taeyong said breathing heavy.

"YangYang. Be nice" Win-win said as he lifted the pureblood from Taeyong and then helped Taeyong up as well. "I apologize on his behalf. I don't have an excuse for his attitude. Hes always like this."

"Don't worry about it. Nice to meet you both. My name is Taeyong."

"We know who you are. You are Jaehyun mate. Anyway. Like I said. My name is Winwin and this one is YangYang. We are part of Kun clan, a clan bonded with Jaehyun own. YangYang is Kun younger brother."

"So. You are a pureblood?" Taeyong asked as he looked at the younger boy.

"Yes. Indeed." Maybe he had judged to fast. The human wasn't that bad after all.

Taeyong smiled and he looked at his friends. "I'm going in the garden for some fresh air. Feel free to join me if anyone wishes to" he said before he walked from the mansion.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Jaehyun knocked at his brother door before he entered and he saw him and Haechan playing games like they always do.  
"Haechan. Can I speak with my brother alone?"

"Sure thing. See you later" he said as he paused the game and he left the room.

Jaehyun sat on the bed and he looked at his brother. "I meet with our parents today"

"And?"

"They told me that you talked with them. Tell them about Taeyong. It's wasn't your place to do that"

"Well it's not like you would have told them anytime soon."

"Anyway. Our parents decided that they shouldn't follow the traditional anymore and I should be with a pureblood, a daughter of their friends."

"Is she nice."

"No. I also rejected her. So did the others who saw her when she arrived her."

"What? This is outrageous. They accepted a human, a hunter child but they reject a pureblood?"

"Listen to me Mark"Jaehyun said without sounding mad or annoyed." What would happen when our would find out that your mate is also a man and not a pureblood and they would shove a pureblood woman at you as well? "

" What are you talking about? I didn't even find my mate. Much else to be a man" 

Jaehyun raised an eyebrow and he looked at Mark with a look that said, really?.   
"Have you forgotten that I'm your brother and I know everything about you?" 

Mark eyes widened when he figured what Jaehyun was talking about. "Wait. So you know.." 

"That Haechan eyes flicker blue in your presence and that's your mate. Yes. I knew for a while. Now answer my question." 

"I... I wouldn't like it. I wouldn't want to be with someone that I don't know or that I don't love or is not my mate. But that's different." 

"You are wrong. It's not different at all. You just want it to be like this. Listen. Taeyong is my mate. And nothing is going to change that. He would forever be my mate how Haechan would be forever yours." 

Mark sighed and he looked down. "I guess that you are right. And I guess that I should apologize for my actions towards him" 

"I'm glad that you understand" The older vampire said with a smile. 

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Taeyong was sitting on an garden swing and he swinging himself as he was looking at the beautiful garden lost in thoughts. 

He was literally so lost in thoughts that he didn't heard another person approaching him until he felt an additional weight besides him on the swing. 

The boy was broken from his thoughts and he looked on his left to see Mark. Now he was feeling a little awkward. Especially since he knew that the young boy wasn't fan of him. 

"Ahm" Mark said and he looked at Taeyong fidgeting a little. "Jaehyun and I talked..." 

"I figured. He said that he's going to talk with you earlier." 

"Yes. And I guess that he give me a piece of his mind. And I must apologize" 

"For what?" he asked raising an eyebrow. 

"For being rude to you. It's wasn't fair and..." 

Taeyong lifted one hand to silance the boy. "Mark. It's alright. I . If I was in your place and my brother would be with someone that I don't like or don't trust I would have acted the same. So.. There's no reason for you to apologize." 

"Wow. You are really a very kind and good person."   
understand  
"I heard that a lot this days. But really. It's alright. No need to apologizing." 

"Thank you" 

"No", Taeyong smiled. "I thank you. For accepting me." 


	22. Chapter 22

The next unfortunately as much as Taeyong or Jaehyun wanted on that matter they couldn't miss school anymore. Especially Jaehyun who's a teacher. Taeyong. Well. He's a student. And he can't miss classes as much as he wants to.

But as much as he prefer that insted of dealing with his bullies at school, he knew that he need to go to school. Fortunately for him Ten ans Jungwoo would return as well and he would have them to watch his back.

Jaehyun was in his office as he was preparing for his class, that was unfortunately, not where his mate is, when he heard the door to his office opening and closing.

He thought that they are his friends or his mate. Or both. So he focused on the task at hand. That until he smelt the familiar extremely sweet parfume. He looked up and he saw Bo-Young.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the woman was dressed as sluty as the first time he had saw her. The only difference was that her dress was another color. "And can you managed to enter in a public school?"

"I have my ways. And to answer your question of why I'm here I wanted to know if you changed your mind. I would have waited at your house and from some strange reason I couldn't enter."

Jaehyun forced himself to not smirk knowing the reason why she couldn't enter. She knew about YangYang coming by yesterday and the fact that he used one of his powers on the house and he couldn't be more happy about it.

" And you would never be able to enter in my house, thanks to my clan."

The woman rolled her eyes and then she looked pleading at Jaehyun. "Why are you accepting such Clan people if they are mean to me, your future mate and wife."..

Jaehyun laughed. "Wow. You are funny. I can let them be as mean as they want. You are not going to be my mate or anything. Do you understand? Now... Get the hell out from my office or I will make you regret" he shouted his eyes turning red insted of golden because of anger.

To his surprise the woman eyes turned red as well. "No honey. You are the ones who's gonna regret for rejecting me" she said before she disappeared in a ball of red dust.

Jaehyun sighed in relief as the woman left glad that he wouldn't need to deal with her. Also he's not going to take her threat in serious. He had did this things before and at the end its was proven that there were only empty threats.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

At the end of his classes Taeyong tried to pry himself from his friends. "Come on guys. Really. I just need to take some more things from my home. That's all."

"We understand. But you are going to get there fast if you let us teleport you" Jungwoo said.

Taeyong sighed. "Hell no. My body is still numb because of that and sometimes I still have dizzy spells. My parents aren't going to be home anyway."

"But..."

"No but. It's not like it's going to be the first time I go home alone."

The two boys sighed but after a lot of hesitation they let go. "Thank you" the human boy said with a smile.

"See you guys later."

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Ten and Jungwoo looked as Taeyong left after he told them that he would see them later. After he made sure that he was at a safe distance Ten leaned against Jungwoo.

"Just to make sure. Are we going to follow him, right?"

Jungwoo nodded. "Yes. But let's wait a few minutes to not make it obvious."

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Taeyong was close to his parents house when he felt a presence close to him. He sighed and he rubbed his eyes thinking that, that presences are his friends. Boy. He was wrong. 

He didn't know that until he was sent in a tree, with a firm grip around his neck. Taeyong groaned and he looked to see the woman that had come yesterday with Jaehyun. "If I can have Jaehyun. Then you can't either", she said before she bite him hard to his neck. 

That sensation made him remember about something that was locked. About an event late at night when he was attacked and bit for the first time. 

Taeyong whimpered and he tried to push the woman away but he was human and she was vampire. And she wasn't stopping. His movements erre starting to slow down and the boy find himself closing his eyes slowly. 

Immediately he felt that the woman was jerked away from him and Taeyong falled to the ground. The last thing he saw before he lost his consciousness was the woman and two more people. 

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Ten and Jungwoo had waited around five to six minutes before they started to go towards Taeyong house. 

They were close to him. They could feel it. But they also felt another presence. A malicious one. The two boys looked at each other before they used their speed to get there faster. 

Apparently it's wasn't fast enough as they witnessed the most horrible thing ever. The woman from yesterday drinking Taeyong blood. 

The two of them didn't hesitate a second before they kicked the woman away from their friend. 

"Filthy noble blood" the woman spat as she stood up. "How dare you kick a pureblood?" 

"No. How dare you attack a pureblood mate?" Ten hissed 

Bo-Young laughed and spat. "That human would never be anyone mate. It's my right to be Jaehyun mate." 

"Yeah. Dream on bitch. That's never going to happen. Oh and Jaehyun follow the tradition. Even if you are sluty you know very well the vampire tradition and what happens when someone attacks a pureblood mate." 

"But if you don't then we will be happy to remind you" Jungwoo said. "If I a vampire does what you did. Then he or she would be executed or if the life would be spared he or she would be kicked out from the clan doomed to live alone." 

Ten and Jungwoo used the opportunity of the fact that the woman froze and grabbed Taeyong arms and disappeared reappearing in Jaehyun room. 

" Call Jaehyun "Jungwoo told Ten as he laid the human boy on the bed. 

Ten nodded and he called Jaehyun telling him what happened. In a matter of a few seconds the pureblood appeared in the room and he rushed to Taeyong. 

Jaehyun looked at the blood from his neck and he checked his pulse. "Call Doyoung. He lost a lot of blood and his pulse is very weak.". 

Ten and Jungwoo didn't moved and looked at each other before Ten spoke. "Jaehyun. Taeyong is dying. Not even Doyoung can help him and you know that." 

"But there's a way" Jungwoo said. "Turn him in a vampire." 


	23. Chapter 23

"Turn him in a vampire"

Jaehyun immediately looked at Jungwoo as he uttered that words. "Are you fucking kidding me? You know how painful the transition is. Let's not talk about the fact that it can kill him as well" The pureblood shouted.

"So what?" Ten shouted as well. "He can die as well now too. What's the difference anyway? At least if you turn him he had a chance to survive"

"He didn't even wanted to be a vampire in the first place."

"Well thoug luck. He doesn't have a choice anymore. If you are not going to do it, then I will."

Jaehyun groaned and his eyes flickered between their natural color, golden and red. "Fine. I will do it. Get out" he hissed.

Ten and Jungwoo walked out from the room without uttering any words.

Jaehyun looked at Taeyong who was unconscious on his bed. He could feel that his heartbeat was irregular and he wishes that he has other method to save him. "I'm sorry" he wishpered softly as he grabbed Taeyong arm.

With one more look at the dying boy, his mate, Jaehyun bite down Taeyong wrist and he drank a little from his blood, enough to send some of his venom like this. Then he bite his own wrist and sucked his blood. He kept it in his mouth without swallowing as he leaned against Taeyong and pressed his lips against Taeyong own. No more turning back.

With his tongue he parted Taeyong lips and guided the blood from his mouth to Taeyong own. After that he pulled back and lifted the boy hand so the blood could go down in his throat.

After that he layed his head back and sat down and waited.

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Mark was in the kitchen with Haechan and Yuta when Ten and Jungwoo had joined them as well. The three vampires could tell very well that something was wrong by the look on their faces.

"What happened?" Haechan asked but he stopped when he felt the smell of blood. "That smell. It..."

"My brother. It's belongs to my brother" Mark said and he was ready to go and find his older brother when Jungwoo grabbed his arm to stop him. "What are you doing?"

"Don't go. Jaehyun is not any danger?"

"Then why we can smell his blood?" Haechan asked..

One look at the two noble blood and Yuta immediately knew what was going on. "Taeyong. He's turning him?"

The two youngest widened their eyes and looked at the newcomers to see if what Yuta said is true.

"Yes." Ten said. "Taeyong was attacked by that sluty pureblood and he's dying. The only way to save him is to become one of us."

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Jaehyun looked at his clock and he counted the time. Two minutes had passed since he drank from Taeyong blood and he had give his own as well. The transition had happened. He could tell that. But nothing had happened to show that. He wonders if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

Five minutes had passed and still nothing. Then. Five more minutes later, it's happened.

Taeyong body jerked against the bedsheets, moving in it, his fist clenching the silk material.

The pureblood immediately stood up from the couch and he sat on the bed edge and grabbed Taeyong by his shoulders to keep him still.

The boy moved against his hands and whimpered as he could feel immense pain. Like his body was completely enflunged in fire.

Jaehyun heart broke as he looked at the sight and he shushed Taeyong hoping that everything is going finish soon.

The struggle increased more and Jaehyun could tell that the boy was growing in strength. With one look at his neck he saw that the wound that was once there it's was gone.

Then. 30 minutes later Taeyong was still. He did not moved. He did not made any move. He was deathly still. Jaehyun removed his hands and bit his lip as he was waiting for the inevitably. It's worried him more and more as minutes pass ans Taeyong didn't woke up or moved on that matter.

Then, he didn't know how much time had passed Taeyong opened his eyes. His eyes glowing golden before turning back to his original color. "Jaehyun?" he asked with his voice raspy. "What happened. I feel so wierd?"

"I'm sorry" The pureblood said.

"Sorry?" the boy asked confused.

"I turned you in a vampire"

It took a few seconds for Taeyong to fully absorb what the man said. When he did he stood up immediately looking angry at the man. "You did what? I said that I don't want to be one. Why. Why? Why you do that to me? I wasn't ready". The anger from the boy was replaced by sadness and fear.

Feeling that Jaehyun wrapped his arms around the former human. If course when Taeyong wanted to free himself from Jaehyun arms, the pureblood expected that. So he tightened his hold on his beloved one.

"Why? Why you do that?" Taeyong whimpered as he stopped fighting Jaehyun and to remove from him.

"I'm really sorry" the man said as he moved one hand to brush his fingers through Taeyong hair. "I didn't wanted to do it. But you were dying. And I couldn't lose you."

"Dying?" Taeyong wishpered confused. Then the memories returned to him when he was attacked by that woman and when he was bit. Not only he remembered the attack from the woman. But the one that happened a while ago and was wiped from his memory. "What is going to happen with me now."

"No one is going to harm you. That's for sure. And I will help you. It's going to be hard. Especially since your powers are going to show. But I will help you control them. And not only me. But the others as well."

"Do you promise?"

Jaehyun pulled Taeyong back and he cupped his face gently. "I promise" he said before he kissed his beloved one. 


	24. Chapter 24

"Come on. Go back to sleep. You need rest" Jaehyun said as he pulled back and he was about to stood up from the bed when Taeyong grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I will be just on the couch. Don't worry. I will not leave you" Jaehyun said with a smile to calm the newly made vampire down.

"Can't you stay.... I mean this is your room and bed. And it's impolite and...."

"Taeyong" Jaehyun said stopping Taeyong babbling. "Calm down. I will stay if only you are not uncomfortable."

In normal occasions he would be pretty much uncomfortable. Especially since Jaehyun he's still his teacher no matter what. But he didn't know if it's because of the short time he had spend there or because he was turned in a vampire. But he wasn't uncomfortable anymore.

"No. I'm not uncomfortable."

Jaehyun was actually glad to hear that. Especially since he knew that his hope to be togheter with Jaehyun would not be ruined.

The pureblood stood up from the bed edge and he walked on the other side of the bed before he laid down. Then he wrapped an arm around Taeyong waist and he pulled him closer to him.

Taeyong blushed a little at the action but he didn't pulled back. He just snuggled close to the man and he closed his eyes. Soon enough in a matter of a few minutes he was out like a light.  
❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

He didn't know what time its was. But considering that the room was pretty much dark, he knew that it's was night. In the beginning Jaehyun didn't knew what had woke him up.

That until he heard a noise from the bathroom and he saw the light coming from the adjusted bathroom from his room.

The pureblood got up from the bed and he rushed in the bathroom to see his beloved mate on the ground beside the toilet. His face was flushed and sweaty.

"Taeyong. What's wrong?" he asked as he kneeled beside him and he brushed his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know. I woke up feeling sick and my body hurts like hell. I can barely move." the boy whimpered. "Whats wrong with me?"

"Shhh. It's alright. It's just a side effect from your transition. You just need to feed. Tomorrow you are going to be alright."

Taeyong made a face when he heard the word feed knowing exactly that it's means blood.

"You made this face now. But you would see that you are going to like the blood." Jaehyun said as he brought his own wrist to his mouth and bit down. 

"Wait. Jaehyun" Taeyong shouted immediately he saw what the pureblood was doing. "You said that you vampire are drinking from blood bags." 

"Yes. But when a vampire turn a human in a vampire as well he or she needs to feed that person with their own blood for the first time. Here" he said as he brought his bloody wrist to Taeyong. 

Taeyong was very hesitant about it. Even though he could feel the blood on his lips. With one look at Jaehyun who nodded encouraging he grabbed the man wrist and drank his blood. Jaehyun arm twitched at the sensation but he didn't dragged his arm back. It's was a strange sensation. But he couldn't care less. 

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

"Ow" Taeyong groaned once he hit the wall making his friends and mate laugh at him.   
"Haha. Very funny guys", he said as he rubbed his nose. 

Two days had passed since he had been turned in the vampire and in the first day even though he had feed from Jaehyun that night he was still feeling sick and week. He didn't even wanted to get up from the bed. Then the next one he was feeling much better. Even more his powers were even starting to kick in. Meaning that he had to train. Especially his dominant one. That was speed. And now the next day after that he was trying to use. 

Unfortunately the only thing he had managed till now was to send himself face first in a wall. 

"Alright. Let's try something else. Why don't you try to run in circle around us",Yuta said as he motioned for everyone to stay in the middle of the living room. "Remember. Don't think about the super speed. Just imagine that you are running normal around us." 

"I know for sure that I will get dizzy because of it. But I will try" Taeyong took a deep breath and he closed his eyes before he started to run around his friends and mate. In the beginning he was running like a normal person before he started to get even more speed as the second passed. 

"Good thinking Yuta" Jaehyun said when he saw that his beloved one wasn't hitting anything as he was running in circles around them. "Alright Taeyong stop." 

The boy stopped running and he manged to hold his equilibrium to not fall because of dizziness and because it's was hard to stop as well.

"Here", Haechan said and he used his own speed. He returned from the kitchen and he brought Taeyong a bottle of water. "Drink. I know that it's hard in the beginning. It's was hard for me and Yuta in the beginning as well. Especially since speed is our dominant ability as well. But you are going to get used to it. You have the eternity at disposal." 

Taeyong smiled and he patted the younger vampire." Thank you Haechan ", he said as he started to drank from the water. 

When he heard his phone ringing he excused himself and he walked in the kitchen. Taking him out he saw an unknown number. He was hesitant at the beginning but he answered. In that moment his heart stopped when he heard what the person from the other side said. 


	25. Chapter 25

Taeyong dropped his phone on the floor, not caring to much if he breaks as he heard the news. He could even feel his heart shatter. He shook his head and he was about to dash through the door when a hand grabbed his arm.  
"Taeyong. Wait. Where are you going?" he heard Jaehyun voice.

Insted of answering the newly made vampire was trying to free his arm so he can leave. But that only made his mate to tighten his hold on Taeyong arm. The boy let out a sob.

Hearing that the pureblood couldn't help but bring Taeyong in his arms. "Hey. What's wrong?" He asked softly as he brushed his fingers through Taeyong hair. "Tell me, my love." He had never used that word on Taeyong before. But he couldn't care less.

"My brother", he said through hiccups. And Jaehyun frowned as he heard that.

"What about your brother?"

Taeyong only shook his head without saying anything. Yuta walked in the kitchen and he grabbed the phone that the boy had dropped and he looked at the last call.  
"I know this nr. It's from Doyoung hospital" The older noble said.

"Taeyong. Had something happened to your brother?" But the boy still didn't said anything. Only cried.

Jaehyun sighed and he looked at the other occupants who looked worried at Taeyong. "Stay here. I will take Taeyong to Doyoung hospital"

When the other nodded Jaehyun picked Taeyong up and he disappeared in blue dust particle appearing in the hospital hallway soon after. Of course he could use his power to make Taeyong calm down. But he wants to calm down his beloved mate without using his powers all the time.

Taeyong walked through the hallways with Taeyong in his arms who wasn't crying to bad and was reduced to hiccups, in search for the other pureblood who owns the hospital.

"Jaehyun" The said vampire turned around when he heard Doyoung voice and he saw him coming towards them. Taeyong looked at the man through his half closed eyelids and he recognized immediately as the school nurse. I mean. He visited that place so many times because of bullying that he almost consider the man a friend.

"Taeyong" The man said as he looked at the boy in Jaehyun arms and he touched his face, making the boy open his eyes more. "I'm really sorry." he said making a few more tears to fall from boy eyes.

"What happened Doyoung. Taeyong didn't told me."

"This morning at my hospital was brought a boy in his twenties. A college boy, pretty injured. The right part of his neck had been ripped apart and he had lost a lot of blood. We managed to stabilize his situation as much as we could. But there's still not chance of surviving. We indified the person as Johnny, Taeyong brother. "

Now explains why Taeyong reaction to the news was like this. Maybe he had argued with his brother and he didn't liked that he had exposed him to his parents. But Taeyong was still caring about his older brother. Well.. Here he can understand him very well. He would have had the same reaction, if not worse if Mark would have been in this situation.

"Do you know who attacked him?"

"Well. Everyone say that is dog or a wild animal. But I saw that kind of injuri many times to know that it's a vampire injuri."

"Bo-Young", The boy wishpered. Doyoung looked confused and Jaehyun managed to tell Doyoung what happened. About his parents forcing him to have another mate then his destined one. Him rejecting her and then the woman attacking Taeyong thust driving to his transformation.

Doyoung was pretty shocked that Jaehyun had turned the boy in a vampire but he couldn't blame him. It's was that or letting him die.

"Can't you do the same with Johnny. Please. I know that not everyone survive the transition. But."

Jaehyun sighed as he thought over about it. "I will do it" Doyoung said insted. "You need to focus more on your mate. So I will do it. And if that works. I will talk with my brother to get him in his clan."

Taeyong smiled as more tears falled from his eyes. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

**Present time**

"Taeyong. Taeyong. Taeyong" The boy jumped and he blinked a couple of times as he heard someone calling his name and he looked to see Ten and Jungwoo looking worried at him.

"Are you alright?" Jungwoo asked. "You spaced out on us for several minutes"

The boy smiled and he rubbed his eyes as he looked through the window to see that there was no more then a few minutes till he would arrived at school. "Yeah. Sorry. I was just remembering about the time when before I became a vampire."

"Ah. Do you have seconds though about what happened?" Ten asked..

"No. Not anymore. I know that sometimes I still think of what if would have happened if last year my history teacher wasn't Jaehyun. Or if I wasn't a vampire mate. But you know what. I'm glad that this had happened. I couldn't be more happy the way I am."

" Speaking of remembering the past. Do you remember the time Jaehyun proposed to you."

The younger vampire chuckled." Of course. How could I forget the most beautiful day ever. "

**_Flashback_ **

One month had passed since Taeyong had received the call from Doyoung regarding his brother. And one month had passed since him and Johnny were turned in the vampires.

In the beginning Johnny was so against the fact that now he was one and he was angry and had to be sedated a few times. That's until Taeyong had sit down and talked with his older brother that being a vampire is not a bad thing. It took a while but he accepted. Not only that. But Taeil accepted him in his clan as well and everyone was loving him. They even helped him control his power.

Speaking of power. Taeyong was able to control his speed perfectly that a new power had opened it. And that was levitating. It's was still hard to control it. But he would managed to do it like his speed. The young vampire even meet the other clans, and there were very friendly with him...

"Taeyong. Come downstairs, please" he heard Jaehyun voice. The boy smiled and he got out from the bed and he walked out from the room. He frowned when he saw that the downstairs was dark but as he was getting closer he could see a dim light.

The boy walked down a little hesitant and then he walked in the living room from where the din light was coming and he gasped.

The dim light was coming from the dozen candles on the floor. The floor was also full of rose petals and in middle of them was Jaehyun.

"This is so beautiful" He said as he walked closer to his mate.

"Its about to become even beautiful" Before Taeyong could say anything Jaehyun kneeled in one knee and he opened a little box reveling one of the most expensive rings, Taeyong had ever saw. The boy eyes widened knowing what was coming next.

"Taeyong. My beautiful and beloved mate that I love so much. Would you grant me the honor of marrying me and be my mate forever?"

Taeyong didn't need any second to though about it. "Of course" he said with a smile.

Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong had softly and he put the ring on his finger before he stood up and swapped the boy in his arms laughing.

"Ow. Ow. Watch your strength you brute" Taeyong said but he stil laughed as Jaehyun loosened his hold a little. Apparently he was so happy that he had forgotten how to control his power.

**Present**

**"** Its was so beautiful. The background and everything" Taeyong said with a smile.

Yes. He was engaged with Jaehyun. But the older vampire said that he would wait until Taeyong would finish the high school to marry him.

Though what he didn't know is how his parents had found out about the engagement. Yes. There were alive. They are alive. And they were so unpleasant that they said that Taeyong was not their son anymore. And fairly speaking. Taeyong couldn't care less. They didn't acted like his parents in the first place anyway.

And now. Taeyong wasn't afraid to go to school anymore. Wasn't afraid of bullies. Because now he had the strength to protect himself.

Yes. He was glad that the teacher he had walked in that class one year ago was a vampire.  
  


**TH** ** E END!!! **

**AN: Jaeyong story had ended here. But I will not put this story as complete yet because I want to add two more special chapters. One is going to be about Markhyuck and the other about Yuwin.**


	26. Special Chapter 1 :Markhyuck

"I can't believe that you hadn't told Haechan anything yet. It's been a year" Jaemin shouted and Jeno hit him across his head.

"Be quite. He can hear you"

Mark shook his head. "No. He had actually out with Yuta to haunt rogues."

"Ahh. Good. So I can shout at you as much as I want to" Jaemin said making the others roll his eyes.

"By the way. Where are the others?" Renjun asked.

"Yeah. I don't remember one time that you had been alone in this house" Chenle said.

"Well Ten and Jungwoo are at the library. Jaehyun is at the meeting with other clan leaders, I already said that Haechan is with Yuta and Taeyong is out with his brother Johnny"

"And how come that you didn't wanted to get out outside" Jisung said. "Though speaking even since I know you I never saw you getting out from the house, except for the garden"

"Well I don't like to be around mortals even though I changed my opinion about them and everything."

That and the fact that he was still thinking if he should Haechan about the fact that is his mate. It's not like it's something easy. He didn't know how Jaehyun had manged to tell Taeyong that without even a problem. Plus. They have been busy pretty much all the year to have time to say anything.

From teaching Taeyong how to use his powers properly. To tracking that woman that his parents had shoved on Jaehyun, from the meeting to decide what to do with her. In the end she was exiled from the clan. To dealing with their parents and unpleasantness that they feel from their choices.

Yes. They have all been busy and unable to do anything.

Later when Haechan and Yuta were supposed to return home the other vampire left and Jeno words still repeated in his mind. "If I was in your place I would have told him by now. Any late and he would think that you don't want him if you don't say anything."

And a part of him knew that Jeno was right. And that is another thing that it made him hesitant to tell anything.

"Mark. Mark. Mark. Planet Earth to Mark" Mark blinked and he looked in front of him to see Haechan who waved his hand in front of him to get his attention.

"Oh. Haechan. You are back. How was the hunt."

The younger boy shuggred and he sat down beside the pureblood. "It was good. Though I still wish that my brother would let me use the gun as well."

"You would use it when you are going to be older" Yuta said as he passed the room where the two boys were,making the younger noble groan.

"Don't worry" Mark said as he patted Haechan back. "The time would fly immediately and you would see that you would be able to use the gun as well."

Haechan nodded with a sigh and he straightened up before he looked at Mark "So. What's up with you. You, zoomed out for a few minutes when I come.".

"Ah. It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Mark said with a smile as he looked at the other.

They looked at each other in silance. But soon the silance was disturbed when Chenle walked in the room. "I forgot my phone. Oh." The said vampire smiled as he looked at each other. "So you finally told him that's your mate, Mark?"

"What?" Haechan asked as he looked from his one friend to another. "Mark. What's going on?"

"Oops. I have to leave" Chenle said as he used his speed and he was out from the house.

"Mark. What was Chenle talking about?"

Mark sighed as he avoided to look at Haechan. "You are my mate Haechan. I saw it." He said and the younger boy eyes widened at the words.

"For how long did you knew that?"

"For a year."

"A year? A year? And you said anything because?"

Mark didn't said anything and Haechan nodded sadly before he stood up from the bed and was about to leave the room but Mark grabbed his hand.. "Wait.."

"Let me go.." The younger vampire said and he snatched his hand hard before he left the room.

"Jaemin was right. I'm really stupid"  
♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

Haechan sighed as he was in the garden swing and he swinged himself slowly as he looked in front of him sadly. His brother had come a couple of minutes ago to ask him what is wrong when he saw him sad but he hadn't said one word.

"Haechan" The said boy groaned when he heard the familiar voice and he stood up ready to leave. "No wait. Please listen to me"

"What is else to listen Mark?".

"I wanted to tell you sooner about it. But I couldn't.".

"Why? Because I'm a noble blood and not pureblood?"

Fairley speaking he had almost always liked Mark. But he hadn't said anything about only because of their status. And because he knew that he couldn't be his mate and even he would be. Mark would kick away the tradition only to be with another pureblood.

Mark groaned. "This again?" he asked as he sat down beside him. "I already told you that rank doesn't matter to me."

"Then why you didn't said anything?"

"Because we were very busy last year. And you know it very well. Plus. How should I know if you would accept this or not."

"You know that I follow tradition no matter what, Mark. Plus. I was having feelings for your for a while. So"

"Wait. Really?"Mark asked with a smile and the younger one nodded with a blush as he looked away." So cute." Then he took a deep breath." Then would you give me one last chance and be my mate? "

Haechan looked away and was quiet for a few seconds before he looked at Mark and he nodded. "Yes. Of course I will."

Mark laughed happily and he hugged the noble blood and he kissed his head.

Haechan smiled as he snuggled against the pureblood happy and content. 


	27. Special Chapter 2 :Yuwin

"Here." Winwin said as he gave Yuta the new golden envelope. This time compared to the last week, he had come alone without his brother.

Yuta grabbed the golden envelope and he grabbed Winwin arm before he can leave. "Wait. Is there anything that I need to know?"

"No. Just the usual. Though maybe you should take the vampire away from the most populated place and if they got a person wipe their memories. Nothing new."

Yuta nodded but he didn't let go of the vampire arm. He just couldn't understand why the Chinese vampire couldn't accept him as a mate. Kun had told him that everyone from his clan is following the tradition. But when he had told the younger vampire that he was his mate, he refused him.

"Yuta. You are going to lose the rougues if you don't leave now" The other said as he freed his arm from the noble hold. After that he disappeared in blue dust.

"He likes to avoid me so much and wants to get away so much from me that he even use the teleportation to do it faster" Yuta told himself with a sad sigh before he walked to do his job.

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

"Maybe he got a motive that he refuse you și many times. Didn't you though about it?" Taeyong asked as he drank the coffe. Right now he was at a caffe with Yuta. The noble said that he wanted to talk with him and the ex human took it as opportunity to introduce him to one of his favorite place that he went as human.

" Yes. I know. But everytime I asked him why he avoided me he gave me the same answer before he left."

"Can't you. I don't know. Just go somewhere and talk peacefully when you are not in job and without grabbing him?"

Yuta sighed as he looked at his half drunk beverages. "Maybe you are right. Thank you Taeyong."

"That's what friends are for. Plus. We clan members needs to be united and here for one another." the vampire said with a smile.

♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

"Yuta is here to see you" XiaoJun said as he walked in Winwin room.

"I'm busy" He said as he looked through some paper and was checking the envelope for tomorrow to make sure that everything is in order.

"You can do that later as well. Plus. He would not bother you that much if you would just accept him as a mate."

"You know that I don't have time with this. I have my own work and I need to watch over Hendery and YangYang as well when Kun is busy. And that's almost all the time."

The other vampire rolled his eyes. "Me and Lucas can do this as well. Hell. Even Renjun and Chenle who are our youngest can look after that two idiots. Just saying. It would be more easy for you to just accept him as mate and that's all."

Winwin nodded but he didn't made a move to get up from the chair and go to Yuta. So the other vampire sighed and he left the room.  
A couple of minutes later the door opened again and Win-win sighed." XiaoJun.."

Before he could say anything his chair he was sitting on was spinned to face the newcomer. Who was Yuta.  
"XiaoJun didn't told you that I was busy."

"He did. But he said that you can also finsh it later as well. Come on. Let's go in the park the weather is nice for a walk."

"Yuta..." Before the ex human could say anything Yuta grabbed his arm and both of them disappeared in red dust. And they immediately appeared in a park. Luckily it's wasn't very populated and the people don't need to worry about the mysterious appearance of two boys. So yeah. No one saw them appearing from nothing.

"You are very persistent" Win-win said as he walked around. Or more like forced to walk as the older vampire still got his hold on his arm

"I just want to talk. That's all."

"I know what you want to talk about Yuta. And I already told you my reasons."

"Really?"

"Yes. Because I have to take care of two idiots. Plus. You are a noble. And I was a human who got turned in a vampire."

"So what's with this?"

"Because!!..." Win-win shouted before he took a deep breath and he spoke. "Because. You are a noble vampire. And your mate needs to be someone that is on the same rank as you."

"That's bulshits. You know as everyone that I respect the tradition. Plus. You always are with noble, noble, noble. Thing. Look at Jaehyun. He's a pureblood and his mate was human and now he's an ex human like yourself."

"That's different."

"That's not different at all. If you don't love me, I understand and I just want for you to give me a chance. But your motive are..."

Win-win groaned and he freed his arm before he glared at the other. "Let's say that I accept this. Then what? How long it would take for you to realize that following the tradition is a bulshits and you want a mate who's noble or pureblood. Huh?"

Yuta looked a little taken aback by the usual calm vampire outburst and he was shocked at his words as well. Did he really think that he would really do that?  
Yuta shook his head and he grabbed the other vampire shoulders.

" Look at me"He said and at least he did even though it's was a glare." I will not do that. I promise you. You are the only mate that I need and want. Believe me when I say that I will never replace you with anyone "

Yuta listed to the other words and looked in his eyes. Surprisingly he could see that the other was really sincere. He looked down." Fine. I Belive you. "

Yuta smiled." Then. Would you be my mate? "

A few seconds of silance then." Alright. I will be your mate" he said and Yuta immediately laughed happily. Even though he had his own doubts in the beginning, Win-win could feel that he didn't made any mistakes in accepting to be the noble vampire mate. 


End file.
